Unrequited
by HomestuckVS
Summary: Will Dan and Chris decide to act on some newly discovered feeligns and go down the more challenging road together, or will they ignore the exposed feelings, and possibly risk ruining their friendship? suck at summaries - - Cover drawn by "BrookeCanDraw" on deviantART This is basically the first fanfic in this genre that I've attempted. Be hard on me, because I'll need the help.
1. Chapter 1

They tumbled down the slope, fists flying every which way. Dan tried to bite a few times, but was unsuccessful. They landed at the bottom; Chris was on top of Dan. Both seemed frozen, unable to move a single inch. Chris's mind went blank, unable to explain what he was about to do. Chris slowly lowered his head, eyes closed, towards Dan. Dan's lips were parted slightly, drawing in deep breaths, Dan's eyes widened as Chris's lips connected with his. It was a short, chaste kiss. Chris quickly pulled away, flinging himself off Dan and against a nearby tree. He held his head between his hands.

_What have I done!_ Chris thought as tears began to form, threatening to fall any second.

What happened next surprised the both of them. Dan had managed to regain his composure. Dan figured instead of trying to think about what had just happened, he decided to act in the moment; he had always loved the guy, so why not? Dan crawled over to where Chris was freaking out and placing his mouth by Chris's ear whispered one single question.

"What was that for?" Chris shivered at how deep and sexy Dan's voice had just sounded. The situation was becoming dangerous.

"I...I don't-" Chris was cut off when Dan chuckled softly against his neck.

_When did Dan get all the way down there!Oh man. I need to get into a safer position._ Chris's thoughts were interrupted by Dan pressing his lips to Chris's.

Chris could feel the scratchy stubble scrape against his chin lightly as Dan continued the forbidden kiss. Chris just couldn't think coherently anymore. Chris opened his mouth to say something, only to have Dan's tongue invade his mouth. Their tongues intertwined in a slightly wet kiss; a quiet smacking sound barely present. Dan pulled away only when he needed air. He would have gladly dove right back into the kiss, but Chris lightly pushed Dan away. They stared into each others eyes, almost as if they were searching for something.

Chris had never seen such a soft, compassionate expression on Dan's face; he had to admit he liked it. Dan's eyes sparkled with passion as he looked upon Chris's innocent face; a cheesy smile escaped from behind Dan's emotional stronghold. Neither could stop what happened next. Something almost snapped within Chris as Dan spoke next between the two.

"Heh. I suppose you should get back to Elise."

All the love in Dan's eyes, in a matter of seconds, was gone; replaced by Dan's usual look, but a much greater hurt, and sadness was present in them. Dan commenced standing, but was suddenly tackled roughly to the ground by Chris.

"After all of that, you're just going to walk away and pretend that nothing happened?" Chris felt a tinge of disappointment in Dan.

Before Dan could reply Chris crushed their lips together, starting a small series of long, passionate kisses. Chris's tongue exploring as much of Dan's mouth as was humanly possible. Dan half-heartedly returned the kisses, reluctantly latching his hands to Chris's head, running his fingers through the sandy colored hair. Dan couldn't take it anymore and yanked on Chris's hair, pulling his head away. What Chris saw shocked him yet again. Tears streamed down Dan's cheeks as he stared up at Chris. Chris had never seen Dan cry except for maybe once when they were children; he hadn't been able to stomach the sight of Dan crying. This time was no different. Chris hurt for Dan all over, the scene before him practically wrenching his heart from his chest.

"Chris, please. If I can't have you like this every single day for the rest of my miserable life, then stop. It's already making it a lot harder to just be friends with you. I guarantee it will only make me feel worse if we go any further." Dan looked completely helpless. He almost sounded like he was pleading.

Chris cupped his hand around Dan's cheek.

"All I can think to say right now is...I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized, after all these years we've been together. I...I need a few days to think. I'll let you know my answer by Friday. Until then can you act natural around Elise and I?" Chris asked quietly as a tear fell from his eye, landing just below Dan's eye.

"I'll try." Chris's heart stung at Dan's half assed reply. He sounded so broken and hurt.

"Okay good. But if you don't feel up to it, just let me know; I'll understand." Chris whispered.

Dan nodded his head in affirmation as Chris removed himself from on top of Dan and stood. Chris helped Dan up off the grassy terrain and they made their way back to the blue car they both had come to know so well.

_**~Author's Note:**_

_ I know Dan isn't the type to be affectionate or...happy really. But even the toughest guy can turn out to be a marshmallow, even if it's only around the one he loves more than anyone else in the world! (I know that sounds really cheesy =_=) A lot of you were probably confused as to what may have caused this scene to unfold and what Chris's answer may be. _

_I am here to tell you worry not! I will be sure to write at least one more chapter. I think I might take up two though. This isn't going to be a very long story, and the chapters will most likely be very short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. _

_I'll try and think up the next chapter. It will be leading up to this scene. You know kind of to show what happened between the two rascals. :) _

_***If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to let me know. I could definitely use them.*** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(Dan's POV)_

It was a day like any other. I woke up in my trash dump of an apartment, and I woke up feeling the hatred of one thousand suns like always. I looked over at the digital clock next to my head to find the red numbers displaying, ten twenty-one in the morning. I had to meet Chris around noon, and by meet I really meant that Chris was coming here to pick me up, so that we could do that wretched errand of his.

Chris had plead with me to help him pick out a gift for Elise's upcoming birthday. I normally wouldn't have a problem with something like this, but...I really love the the oblivious oaf I refer to as my best friend. Chris asking me to help pick out a gift for my nemesis in love was hardly a kind thing to do; but he wasn't aware, so he wasn't doing it on purpose. I rose to get out of bed, hitting my head twice on the stupid, forgotten hanging lamp that was positioned over my bed.

_Stupid lamp. I really should get a new one._ Were my inner thoughts.

I never could bring myself to though. The lamp had been a gift from Chris when I first moved into _Casa Paradisio_. It was now a quarter to eleven and I decided I should probably take a quick shower; maybe I'd even use some deodorant today.

"Mew." Purred Mr. Mumbles.

"Good morning Mr. Mumbles, yes, I slept pretty good. You?" I asked the tiny kitten.

"Meow."

"Well that's good to hear. Now you be a good kitty while I take a shower." I replied sleepily as I shuffled tiredly into the bathroom.

I sighed deeply once I shut the door. Today was going to be a long, hard day.

I rubbed my face as I turned the hot, then the cold handles, making the now warm, water spurt from the shower head. I peeled my underwear off my slightly sweaty skin and climbed in, letting the warm water envelope me. I scrubbed my body lightly with soap, even my ears were washed this time around (they were really filthy). After that I washed, with shampoo, my raven colored locks of luscious hair. I was as close to squeaky clean as was possible for me personally. I turned the water off. I exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist as I cleaned my ears out with a Q-tip.

I froze immediately. Chris was standing just inside the doorway. He must have just arrived because the door was still wide open. I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks.

"Chris! Wh...what are you- ugh! Why are you here so early!" I yelled as I tried my best to calm down.

"Uh, um, well..." Chris's eyes had strayed from my face, gazing a tad lower than I would have liked.

"Well what!" I impatiently inquired.

"I was ready and I figured you wouldn't mind if I was a little early." Chris stated in a defensive tone.

I growled in frustration and exasperation.

"Whatever, wait here while I get dressed." I snarled.

"And call ahead next time."

Chris began to say something, but I slammed the door to my room, nearly cracking the door frame. I hid my blushing face in my hands as I leaned against the door.

_Today's going to be lousy._ I thought as I ran my fingers through my damp hair.

I decided I'd better hurry it up, or else Chris might just feel inclined to waltz right in. I pulled on some fresh underwear and my usual jeans quickly. I fished out my shirt from the pile of clothes and slipped it on after I sprayed some deodorant on my arm pits. It actually smelled pretty nice. I heard a light knock at the door.

"Dan? Are you almost ready?" Chris's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." I replied.

I pulled the door open and walked past Chris, grabbing my keys off the counter, and exiting. He followed close behind me as we walked down the old cement steps to his waiting car. We climbed into the blue vehicle and began to drive down the street.

"So, where are we going?" I asked almost curiously.

"Well, I figured we could go to Burgerphile and grab a bite to eat." Chris had said with a goofy grin on his face. It showed off his, admittedly, adorable gap in his teeth.

"Okay. Then what?"

"We can discuss that over lunch." Chris retorted.

I merely nodded my head, and a few minutes later we pulled into the Burgerphile parking lot. Hortense, the only one I thought could make me forget my feelings for Chris, would never be here. She had ran off to get married to Jeremiah Burger. I could only hope he would die of a heart attack or something. I followed Chris into the building and we ordered. I got my usual hamburger with just the meat and bun while Chris ordered his ridiculous amount of food; always topped off with a chocolate milkshake. We received our sustenance and sat down in a small booth by the window. As I placed ketchup on my burger, Chris instigated the conversation whilst he ate.

"Um, sorry about walking in on you like that."

I froze, my burger inches from my mouth. A small bit of ketchup plopped down onto the tray.

"Wha-why are you even bringing that up? I thought we were going to discuss what to get Elise for her  
'special' day!" I harshly replied. I let the annoyance I felt show clearly on my face.

"I just wanted to apologize before we discussed Elise." Chris quietly stated.

"Fine, apology accepted, now let's just get to the topic at hand." I hissed.

"Yeah, okay." Chris replied as he stuffed the last bit of cheeseburger down his gullet.

He really could fit a lot of food into his mouth. After we had both finished eating, we decided on a watch. We were heading towards the store, _Watch Emporium. _They had a pretty nice selection usually. Only problem was you had to drive down a long wooded road to get to the store.

Chris and I walked through the large double doors and couldn't help but gawk in awe at all the watches; whether they were expensive or dirt cheap. A young, female employee spotted us soon after we'd entered the establishment and approached us quickly.

"Hello sirs. Is there anything I could help you two lovely people with? We have a special discount for couples today." The perky young woman stated.

I practically threw up.

"Excuse me?" I felt my cheeks turning red again.

"Um, we're not a couple. Dan here is just a friend, he's helping me pick out a watch for my wife's birthday." Chris explained nervously.

"Oh, I apologize. I just assumed-"

"Yeah, you did." I stated grumpily.

"Well, here's the discount coupon anyways. I hope you find what you're looking for." With that she strolled away.

"That wasn't very nice of you to cut her off in the middle of her apology Dan." Chris harshly whispered.

"Whatever, let's just find your wife her stupid watch so we can get out of here." I snapped.

I averted my eyes in time to see the female employee looking at me with an almost sad understanding. She couldn't have known how I felt though after only looking at me for a few seconds.

"Dan!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Chris yelling.

"What?"

"This one looks perfect! It's a matching set." Chris pointed excitedly into a glass case.

I slunk over to where he was standing and saw a double watch set. One was for a male, the other a more slender, feminine design. They were really nice, and with that fifty percent discount it would be a bargain buy.

"Yeah, she'd really like this one. You should get it." I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. But I blinked them back and didn't let it show. I was good at hiding my sadness by now.

"Okay, well that went a lot quicker than I thought it would!" Chris spoke cheerfully.

"I'll go get these rung up."

I nodded my head in approval. "I'll go and wait by the car."

"Sounds good." Chris said as he rushed off to the check out area.

I rushed out to the car, only to be stopped at the door by the young woman from earlier.

"I am so sorry about your unrequited love." She stated. She at least sounded genuine.

"Look lady, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need your pity or sympathy. It will only make things worse." I sighed, irritated.

"I know, and I apologize. But I noticed something when I mistook you two for a couple." My ears perked up at this.

"What's there to notice? He probably looked completely disgusted at the idea." I inferred.

"No no no, nothing like that. He blushed slightly. You were crimson red, but that's besides the point. Because he blushed, that must mean he's thought about it before right?" The employee excitedly spoke.

"I guess, but someone like Chris? That's just impossible. I've known him for years, plus, he's married."

"Yeah, well just give it some thought. Maybe he'd be more than willing to begin a relationship with you." She smiled.

Chris was suddenly standing next to me, causing me to jump.

"Chris! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I grumbled.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you were done talking to her and ready to go." Chris asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks, maybe I'll see you again sometime." I bid my farewell and got inside the passenger's seat next to Chris.

We began our long drive back home in dead silence until Chris apparently couldn't take it anymore.

"So what were you two talking about?" Chris had inquired curiously.

"Nothing really. She just had a question about some useless thing to do with love. Don't know why she was asking me though." I answered stiffly.

Chris suddenly jerked the steering wheel, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Are you crazy!" I screeched.

"Don't lie to me Dan. She was talking with you about me wasn't she?" Chris sternly questioned.

"W-well yes. But it's nothing important that you need to know about." I stuttered.

Chris shoved the car door open and slammed it shut as he walked over to my side. He opened the door and gestured for me to exit as well. I hesitantly unbuckled my seatbelt and joined him. Chris roughly closed the door and locked the car so I couldn't get back inside.

"Tell me what you two were talking about." Chris had a serious look on his face, his brows were a little furrowed in the middle.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Dan, TELL me. I mean NOW." Chris was beginning to look a tad on the angry side.

"I said no." I mumbled.

Chris released a sigh of annoyance and ran his fingers quickly through his hair. He was actually loosing his cool.

"Dan, I already have an idea of what was said, just tell me!" Chris spat out.

"NO!" I yelled. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

Chris had opened his mouth, ready to make another demand. I lost it, tears were threatening to fall. I suddenly tackled Chris sending us down a shallow slope into the forest.

_**~Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so here's how they came to be there from Dan's POV. Next chapter we'll get to see things from Chris's POV. I'll probably have it up sometime tomorrow; if not, then definitely Friday. Hope you gus enjoyed the latest chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Chris (POV)_

I woke up after a good nights rest. I had managed to get Dan to finally agree to help me decide on what to get Elise for her birthday. I didn't want to get her the same old earrings, necklaces, or flowers; this year it had to be something different. I looked over at the clock, noticing that it read a quarter to eleven. I had promised to pick Dan up at twelve o' clock sharp, so I figured I'd better start getting ready.

I practically leapt out of bed, like a kid on a snow day, dashing off to the kitchen after getting dressed in my usual cargo pants paired with a blue t-shirt and orange button up shirt. I fried up some eggs and bacon, downing them in a record breaking five seconds. I hurriedly washed the dishes and pulled on my white socks, slipping my sandals on carefully over them.

I looked at the clock to find that it was only just eleven o' clock.

_Would it be okay if I came over early?_ I thought to myself. I was genuinely curious as to what Dan may do if he wasn't yet ready.

I dismissed all doubt. I decided that Dan wouldn't really mind if I arrived early. It's not like he ever had anything important to do.

I wrote a quick note to my beautiful wife Elise explaining that I was going to be out with Dan most of the afternoon. I didn't want her to worry after all. After snatching the car keys off of the hook by the entrance to the garage I slipped into the car and drove off down the road, making my way to Dan's.

I completed the five minute drive to, _Casa Paradisio, _the place Dan called home. I was just so excited. I never felt this bubbly and spry usually. I strode up to room number eight and knocked lightly. When no one answered I figured Dan would be back soon if he was out. I picked up the spare key from underneath the windowsill and decided I'd let myself in. I carefully placed the key back in the correct position and froze as I walked throught the door; Dan doing the exact same thing.

Dan had apparently decided to take a shower and I had caught him coming out of the bathroom. I felt pretty lucky that he'd decided to put a towel around his slightly plump waist. The Q-tip he'd been using to clean out his ears fell silently to the floor. Dan was blushing a bright crimson after a few seconds of awkward silence had occurred. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as well at the embarrassment I was currently experiencing.

I caught myself staring at Dan's body.

_No! I cannot be thinking about things like that. Especially about Dan!_ My thoughts were interrupted by Dan deciding to speak.

"Chris! Wh...what are you- ugh! Why are you here so early!" Dan yelled angrily.

"Uh, um, well..." I stammered lowering my eyes further. I felt slightly ashamed of myself.

Dan tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well what!" Dan sounded pissed off. I decided I had better come up with at least a somewhat plausible story; meaning what actually happened.

"I was ready and I figured you wouldn't mind if I was a little early." I stated defensively.

Dan let a low growl escape from his throat as he glared at me. His gaze made it seem almost like he was trying to burn a hole in my head; erasing all the memories of what had just happened from my brain. That was wishful thinking, becasue this moment would be pretty hard to simply forget.

"Whatever, wait here while I get dressed." Dan had snarled. Adding a mumbled, 'and make sure to call ahead next time,' before he stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door shut before I had the chance to say anything in reply.

_Was that the sound of wood cracking?_ I thought. I must have heard wrong.

I waited a few minutes, fidgeting with my keys, adn trying to keep my mind focused on developing a schedule for the day. Dan liked it when there was an actual plan. My stomach made a low gurgling sound indicating that I was hungry. I looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was getting close to lunch time.

_I guess we can grab a bite to eat at Burgerphile and then just go from there. _I honestly couldn't think of a store or even an item that I could get Elise. This called for brainstorming, which could be accomplished whilst we ate.

Dan wsa taking a little while, so I decided I'd knock to see if he was doing okay in there. I could have just walked in, but the last thing I needed was to catch a glimpse of Dan's naked ass figure. I slowly approached the bedroom door and lightly knocked.

"Dan? Are you almost ready?" I said.

I heard a 'yeah yeah' from Dan the rest of the response muffled by the door. But I'd heard the answer. There were some rustling sounds and then Dan burst through the door, looking like a man on a mission. Once we had piled into the car Dan dropped the question I had been waiting for.

"So, where are we going?" Dan never wasted time in asking about future events.

"Well, I figured we could go to Burgerphile and grab a bite to eat." I answered quickly.

I let slip one of my wide, goofy grins. I hadn't meant to smile, but the sulking, and slightly miserable facial expression Dan was making right now was just plain funny. It took all my willpower to keep from even giggling.

He asked me what was to follow after eating.

"We can discuss that over lunch." I replied as we drove down the road in my blue car.

A few minutes of silence went by and I pulled into Burgerphile's parking lot. I was able to get a spot fairly close to the entrance, despite the usual traffic this place had around lunch time. Dan followed close behind as we entered the restaraunt. We immediately began ordering our food. Dan got his usual burger with nothing on it, I on the other hand got a delicious ensemble of greasy and just plain fattening, cheeseburgers, a large fries, and all of that topped off with a chocolate shake. I paid for the meal of course, and once we recieved our trays of food we sat down at a booth by the window.

******_Sorry, author cutting in. I know all of you are wanting me to get to the good stuff. The stuff that made you read this fanfic in the first place. Well I am going to be nice (I'm also a bit lazy -_-) and skip to the part where they've exited the watch store and finish up from there.******_

I had seen Dan secretly speaking with the young clerk. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I assumed it was about me. I don't know exactly why I had come to this conclusion, but I was going to find out one way or another.

_Dan and I in a relationship is just scary, and completely preposterous. _I thought.

My mind began to stray, as the mental image of Dan wearing nothing but a towel around his waist popped it's way back into my brain. I shoved it to the depths of my mind again, but it still kept coming back.

_I wonder...what does Dan think of me, like, REALLY think of me? _I considered this for a moment. Could Dan have feelings for me?

We briskly made our way to the car and slid in effortlessly. Dan made sure to buckle his seatbelt, as I did mine. Dan couldn't possibly have feelings for me. But he has behaved rather odd around me today. When that perky clerk had assumed we were a couple he blushed really hard. He's also been sneaking sideways glances at me the whole day with that adorable scowl he ususally has on his face.

_Wait...did I just refer to Dan's scowl as adorable!_ I kind of mentally panicked. My curiosity got the best of me, and I needed an answer.

"So what were you two talking about?" I inquired.

Dan visibly became more tense as soon as the question had rolled off my tongue.

"Nothing really. She just had a question about some useless thing to do with love. Don't know why she was asking me though." Was Dan's stiff reply. It was almost convincing. Almost.

I decided this talk would be best discussed if we were both concentrating fully on the topic. I desperately needed some closure on the irksome, unlikely assumption that what I was thinking could be possible. I suddenly jerked to a stop along the side of the long tree lined road. Dan looked very surprised at the sudden jolt from the vehicle.

"Are you crazy!" Dan screeched at me accompanied by his signature glare.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with Dan's crap right now.

"Don't lie to me Dan. She was talking with you about me wasn't she?"

"W-well yes. But it's nothing important that you need to know about." Dan stuttered slightly. I had been right. They had been talking about me.

I roughly shoved the car door open and got out, making my way over to Dan's side to get his door for him. I was seething with anger and Dan could tell. He slowly removed himself from the vehicle, and so he couldn't escape back inside I slammed the door shut and locked the doors.

"Tell me what you two were talking about." I asked seriously. I attempted to keep my cool as best I could.

"No." Was Dan's simple reply.

"Dan, TELL me. I mean NOW." I was beginning to lose patience with him.

Dan mumbled a reply that sounded like something along the lines of, 'I said no.' I was irritated. I exhaled loudly and ran my fingers quickly through my hair.

"Dan, I already have an idea of what was said, just tell me!" I was beginning to raise my voice.

"NO!" Dan yelled firmly back. He was clearly not going to break with this approach.

Dan's eyes began to tear up as he suddenly snapped. He ran towards me, tackling me to the ground. This sent us both rolling down the small slope into the trees.

_**~Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so I hope you enjoyed things from Chris's POV. It seems his feelings are beginning to waver. :) Next chapter or the one after that will probably contain some lemon (kinda' obvious since it's bound to happen with an M rating)._

_((((Just so you all know, this is my first attempt at this kind of writing. I apologize if it totally sucks a**. =_= Everyone's input as to how I can improve will be greatly appreciated! ^_^ )))) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Author's Note/Recap:**_

_Okay so now we know how the heck they got into that situation (from both Dan and Chris's perspective). In the first chapter they were heading back to the car after Chris had said he needed some time to think. That's where this chapter will start up again. :) Enjoy!_

_Also I am sorry if you don't like how Dan or Chris is portrayed. I'll elaborate after the chapter. Wouldn't want to spoil anything! :)_

_SLASH ALERT!_

**Chapter 4**

The drive back was long, silent, and uncomfortable. Chris concentrated on the road in front of him, occasionally glancing to his right to find Dan looking out the window. Chris couldn't quite describe what he was feeling at the moment. Was it simply just adoration? Was it lust? Could it be love? Chris just didn't know the answer. Dan knew exactly how he felt. He loved Chris. Dan like to think that he loved Chris more than Elise or his mother ever could; but, sadly nothing had come of it. Even now, despite what had transpired between the two friends, Chris still needed to think about it.

Chris opened his mouth to say something, an apology more than anything else. Dan craned his neck to look back at Chris.

"Just don't Chris. Don't say anything to me personally unless it has to do with your answer." Dan grumbled.

"Fine, if that's how you want things to be." Chris whispered.

Dan planned to ignore Chris for the next few days completely, and Chris understood, and respected his decision (even if he didn't exactly want to).

"But just...just don't hurt yourself." Chris warned.

"Who do you take me for! I am not some angsty teenager that slits my wrists, or guzzles pills Chris!" Dan yelled.

"Stop the car!"

"Wha-why!" Chris yelled right back.

Not giving an answer, Dan merely reached over and yanked the steering wheel. The car nearly flew off the road; luckily, Chris had been able to act quickly. He slammed on the breaks, the squealing of tires echoing loudly, the sound bouncing from tree to tree as birds took flight.

Dan opened his car door and stepped out as Chris was screaming at him.

"You crazy punk! You could have killed us Dan!"

Dan ignored Chris, starting to walk down the road.

"Dan, what are you doing, get back in the car." Chris sighed audibly.

"No. I am just going to walk the rest of the way." Dan replied with a rather haughty attitude.

That was the last straw. Chris knew he had been wrong to kiss Dan if it made him act as pissy as he was currently. Dan needed to be taught the kind of lesson Dan wouldn't ever be able to forget, or shrug off nonchalantly. Chris would hit Dan where it would crush him completely.

Chris pulled off the road, carefully parking where no cars had a chance of slamming into his car. Dan was just a little ways ahead. Chris began dashing towards him, determined to capture him, make him feel insignificant for once in his miserable life.

Dan heard the quick, hard footstpes as Chris's feet slapped hard against the asphalt. Dan had proceeded to pick up his speed only to be seized by Chris, whom grabbed him by the collar and threw Dan roughly to the ground before he'd had the chance to run.

_Ow! Geez, that freaking hurt damnit!_ Dan glared at the blood on his fingers he'd used to dab at the tiny amount of blood from his scalp.

Chris grabbed Dan by his shirt, dragging the struggling little man off toward the trees. Dan struggled the best he knew how. Dan kicked his legs, thrashed about violently, as he yelled at Chris to desist ASAP if he wanted to keep his hand. Chris was unfazed by all of it. He was very strong despite all the flab he'd managed to pick up over the years of eating at stakeouts, road trips, and parties; Dan was just a weakling that, once in a blue moon, would deliver a solid kick or punch.

After they were at least a good twenty feet into the tree-infested ground, Chris pinned Dan's wrists with one hand as he crushed their lips together. This was the second time Chris had kissed Dan today.

"What are you doing!" Dan snarled loudly.

Chris let a sigh escape from between his lips.

"I've had it with you Dan. You need to be taught that it's not okay to do whatever you damn well please, whenever you feel like it." Chris spat venomously as he pulled Dan back into a kiss before he could dish out some pointless insult.

Chris's tongue explored Dan's mouth greedily, feeling the need to memorize every crevice, bump, and taste he encountered. Unfortunately Chris and Dan needed to breathe, forcing Chris to pull back, releasing Dan's mouth only to dive right back in once he'd gulped in the necessary amount of air. Dan's tongue fought back desperately against Chris's; but that wasn't all that Dan was attempting to fight back with.

Dan kicked his legs rapidly in a half-assed attempt to knock Chris away. The only thing this behavior achieved was Chris breaking the kiss momentarily to straddle Dan's hips, rendering him incapable of doing anything with his lower appendages.

Dan had wanted Chris to love him, and hold him. This however was not love. What Chris was doing right now was fueled by anger and discipline, strangely enough. Dan needed to try and think of a way to reach Chris. He needed to calm him down, make him realize what he was doing.

"Ch-Chris. Please sto- ah!" Dan was abruptly cut off. Chris had moved on from tongue fucking Dan's mouth. Chris lightly kissed his way down Dan's defined jaw line and slender neck. At the same time Chris tweaked one of Dan's hardening nipples through the fabric of his signature shirt. Dan let out a low moan at the teasing motion, as his back arched slightly.

Chris let out a quiet, almost menacing giggle.

"You're sensitive aren't you?" Chris pinched Dan's right nipple, as it protruded from the fabric. This elicited a small gasp from Dan.

"Chris, snap out of it!" Dan groaned.

"There's nothing to snap out of Dan. I'm perfectly fine." Chris smirked as he nipped at Dan's ear.

Dan tried his best to hold back a moan as he glared at Chris. Chris slowly lifted Dan's shirt just above the chest; keeping Dan's hands pinned above his head. Dan still had too much energy in him to be releasing the grip on his hands. Positioning himself over Dan carefully, so he still couldn't retaliate, Chris began to run his slippery tongue torturously over Dan's surprisingly pink nipple. Chris used his his free hand to rub, pinch, and pull at the other gently. Dan groaned quietly every now and again at the wonderful sensations he was experiencing.

A snort erupted from Chris as he noticed Dan's throbbing erection pushing at the tight fabric of the jeans.

"You really must like me if you're already getting hard from a kiss or two." Chris chuckled as he granted himself access into Dan's pants.

Chris snaked his hand underneath the waistband of Dan's boxers giving Dan's cock a light squeeze causing a loud moan to erupt from Dan's throat.

Dan felt himself tearing up, but he wouldn't dare let it show, at least not yet.

"Kitty cat boxers Dan. How old are you?" Chris teased as he pulled off Dan's jeans all the way.

Dan didn't say anything. He knew if he said anything now he'd break down and cry right then and there. His mother had always told him that only weaklings cried.

"Cat got your tongue Dan?" Chris smiled.

"Fine, if you're not going to say anything I guess I'll just get started."

That said Chris leaned over Dan's now quivering member. He pulled off Dan's boxers in one swift movement. It pulsed with life as he took it into his mouth. Dan wasn't too bad off in this department; at least a good seven inches stood tall between Dan's thighs. Chris slowly licked up the burning shaft of Dan's cock and ran his tongue over the slit at the tip eliciting a surprised moan. Dan wrapped his fingers in Chris's hair pulling at the soft strands lightly.

Dan tried to push him away as best he could in his weakened state. Everything Chris was doing right now felt like heaven. Chris took Dan's dick all the way in his mouth while lightly tugging and fondling Dan's balls. The combination of the two was too much for Dan to handle at once; he couldn't control the moan that escaped.

Chris froze for a moment, staring up at Dan. Dan's face had turned a crimson color since he'd started. An embarrassed scowl lay plastered on his face.

"Dan..." Chris paused briefly before continuing. "You sounded unbelievably sexy right then. If I didn't know any better I could have mistaken you for a cheap whore." Chris whispered.

Dan's face turned an even darker shade of red. Dan was full of all kinds of surprises it seems. Despite the fact that Chris had known him nearly his whole life.

"Shut up." Dan squeaked. This quickly turned into a sound of utter bliss as Chris took Dan's whole member into his mouth at once.

"Aaaah! Chris, please d-don't do this to me. It's too c-cruel." Dan plead as tears formed in his eyes. His heart was beginning to shatter into a million little pieces as he approached his climax.

Chris payed no attention to Dan's whining.

"Chris! I...I can't hold on much longer!" Dan whimpered.

Chris's ears perked up at hearing that. He decided he'd cut Dan a break and get this over with sooner than planned.

Chris removed his mouth from Dan's cock with one last lick and flipped the wriggling Dan onto his stomach.

Dan tried to crawl away to only have his face shoved into the dirt, and leaves of some plant. Chris positioned his painfully ignored cock at Dan's entrance. This was it, the moment Dan would be crushed in the hopes he'd learn to never pull any stunts like he'd done just a half hour ago by nearly getting them killed.

The next few seconds were filled with a deafening scream, followed by a small trickle of blood. Chris hadn't prepared Dan at all. He hadn't even had the courtesy to slick his own dick up. Chris of course didn't know you had to prepare a guy's hole first, he had never considered himself gay, and had never been curious enough to study up on the subject of guy on guy sex.

Chris immediately began to thrust his eight inches in and out of Dan.

"Geez Dan you're really tight. Relax a little." Chris grunted as his cock was squeezed a little too hard.

"It hurts you dumb ass! I can't relax like this!" Dan shot back.

"Fine then. It doesn't feel that bad anyways." Chris continued on, pumping in and out, only gaining more speed with each thrust of his hips.

Dan's insides were burning as Chris rammed his, now, blood soaked dick in and out of Dan's entrance. In Chris's defence it was rather dark, so he couldn't see all the blood. Chris couldn't have cared less though. Nothing else mattered right now other than getting himself off.

"CHRIS STOP!" Dan finally screeched.

Chris came inside Dan, and Dan wished he could say the same for himself. Dan Junior had gone completely limp. The pain had been a complete turn off. Chris pulled out of Dan's ass, leaving him lying there as he went to the nearby stream to rinse himself off (well...his dick anyways).

Dan couldn't move. He was devastated; not able to grasp fully what had just happened. Then it hit him.

_I was raped by Chris._

_*****Okay so I know I made Chris out to be kind of a crazy douche. I really hate this Chris, poor Dan. :c**_

_**I just felt like making Chris a rude bad a** in this story (at least he is with Dan). I find that making Dan weak and powerless, it's almost as if they switched personalities momentarily. Weird =_= **_

_**You can find out what becomes of Dan and everything else next chapter! (There may be another one though, so sit tight). Sorry if I've made you completely burn with hatred for me and my terrible story. _ **_

_**PLEASE BE HONEST ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chris walked over to Dan and nudged him with his foot.

"Come on, get yourself cleaned up. We need to get going so we get back to town before dark." Chris stated.

Dan turned his head so that he was looking Chris straight in the eyes. Dan blinked, sending a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You RAPE me... and that's all you have to say?" Dan quietly replied; his voice a bit shaky.

Chris flinched, taking a step towards the car.

"Come on-"

"NO!" Dan screamed at Chris, not caring what he had to say.

"I will walk. Just leave." Dan spat.

Chris nodded his head and hesitantly turned to go. He slowly made his way back to the car and drove away, leaving a bloody, sore, and weak Dan behind. If Chris had spotted the blood he never would have left Dan there like that.

Dan tried to get up, only to feel an excruciating burning sensation. His butt felt like it had been ripped off and shredded mercilessly. Dan winced as he rolled over to crawl to the stream. Each movement felt like fire but he needed to get himself cleaned up. Dan removed his shirt and soaked it in the ice cold water that the small stream provided. Dan took the wet shirt and wrung the water out, letting the cold liquid run down his lower back and over his buttocks. The The temperature and sensation felt like heaven on his sore muscles. Dan wiped all the blood off of his thighs and backside. Once he was done he tossed his ruined shirt aside, and crawled over to where he had left his kitty cat boxers and jeans. Dan slowly pulled on both items of clothing, and much to his displeasure he could still feel the warm, sticky, blood slowly trickling down between his legs.

***TO CHRIS***

Chris had made it back home in about a half hour. He really wasn't in the best of moods seeing as how he'd left Dan back there. Chris knew leaving Dan there hadn't been the best decision, but he could tell Dan had wanted to be left alone.

_"You RAPE me-" _Chris couldn't help but recall the harsh phrase in the back of his mind.

Dan was right of course. Chris had raped him, and he knew he had raped him. Well, Dan would certainly never get Chris nearly killed by automobile ever again. This thought however could only console Chris so much.

***TO DAN***

Dan had managed to stand after about twenty minutes of failed attempts. Dan had made his way to the road at a snails pace; every step slow and excruciating.

Dan began his long walk back to town along the forest lined road. It was dusk, and Dan knew he probably only had about an hour left until the sun's light left him cold, and abandoned, to forever wander in the dark. Ten minutes into the walk Dan couldn't belive it. A car was approaching from behind him. Dan tried to act natural, and hope they wouldn't pull over, or harrass him. That was the last thing he needed. Unfortunately Dan stumbled, hitting the asphalt face first. Dan slowly lifted his head and rubbed his now bleeding nose.

_Great, just perfect! It's going to take me forever to stand back up._ Dan growled inwardly.

Dan could tell that the driver had seen him take a spill because Dan could tell that the car was slowing down, and had pulled over.

"Are you alright!"

_Oh no...is that?_ Dan couldn't believe his luck today.

The man froze when he saw Dan's dirty, and slightly bloody face.

"Fancy running into you impostor." Dan unenthusiastically spoke.

"I could say the same thing." Dan* replied. He sounded a bit irritated.

"Well if ll you're going to do is stare, you should hurry up and leave!" Dan growled.

Dan* smirked, but it quickly turned to a frown when he noticed a dark spot on the back of Dan's jeans.

"Heh. Are you on your period or something. Looks like you're bleeding back here." Dan* chuckled as he nudged at Dan's bottom.

Dan winced at the sudden gesture.

"You idiot, don't touch me!" Dan screeched. He wriggled trying to get in a position where he could stand himself up.

"Look, if you want my help, just ask." Dan* smirked. He was thoroughly enjoying his position of power right now.

Dan had managed to get onto his hands and knees when he felt a tugging at his pants.

"What are you doing!" Dan yelled as Dan* began removing Dan's pants.

Once Dan's jeans had been removed his suspicions were confirmed. Dan* had a pained look on his face as he looked at Dan's butt. It was covered in blood, some of it already dried up.

"Who the heck did this to you?" Dan* asked curiously.

Dan stayed silent. He wasn't going to let the impostor know that his only true friend had betrayed his trust, and raped him mercilessly to 'teach him a lessson.'

"Fine then, but I'm not leaving you stranded here. It must hurt like hell to move." Dan* stated.

Dan resisted a bit at first, but when the pain flared up he decided it wasn't worth it. Dan* gently placed Dan in the passenger seat of his car and buckled him up. Luckily Dan* hadn't touched Dan's skin directly with his, becasue he was now breaking out in red splotches. Poison ivy was common around here.

"Don't you dare scratch yourself until we get back to my place!" Dan* warned.

Dan listened for the most part, but he snuck in a scratch here and there when he couldn't possibly ignore it.

Dan couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears came. They flowed down his cheeks incessantly as he sobbed quietly. Dan felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. It gently squeezed once and then sat there. Dan could care less at the moment that it was the impostor. Dan squoze the comforting hand and opened the floodgates; letting his emotions take over.

_**~Author's Note:**_

_*gasp* Impostor Dan makes his entrance! What will become of Dan, and his broken heart. Will it be pieced back together, or forever remain incomplete?_

_I've decided this story is way too great to keep super short. I am going to turn this into a bigger story. I hope this goes well. :)_

_Let me know what you guys think! _


	6. Chapter 6

**~_Author's Note:_**

_Okay I just want to take the time to thank "Guest" who posted a review on chapter 5. I thank you for your honest opinion and will keep your suggestion in mind for future chapters. :)_

_I'm really not used to writing this kind of genre. So I need all the help I can get. ^_^;_

_Apologies if my grammar and spelling is a tad off. _

**Chapter 6**

Dan* was at a loss for words as to how to help Dan feel better. Dan had been raped, it's pretty hard to make someone that's been raped feel better; especially if it's a man. Dan* tried to think of something he could say as Dan sobbed uncontrollably.

Dan* decided maybe a little humorous remark might make him feel better. Sure Dan* knew Dan's personality inside and out, but Dan didn't really have a weak, vulnerable side.

"Well...there's at least one piece of good news." Dan* spoke, capturing Dan's attention momentarily.

"Enlighten me please! Because I don't see how there's any good news. I was raped and then the man that tried to steal my identity, whom I had sent to jail for six months, finds me. I feel pathetic." Dan grumbled.

Dan dropped the punchline.

"At least you know you won't get pregnant." Dan* smiled, laughing as Dan glared at him.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Dan yelled, punching Dan* roughly in the shoulder.

"Heh, but it worked." Dan* stated with a huge grin.

"What worked!"

"You've stopped bawling your eyes out, and you're acting more like your usual self."

Dan was speechless. For once in his life Dan had absolutely nothing to say.

"Sh-shut up!" Dan huffed crossing his arms over his chest and slumping lower into the seat.

Dan* chuckled lightly and drove another eighteen minutes where they finally reached his humble abode.

***TO CHRIS***

"Hey honey!" Chris excitedly greeted Elise.

"Hey. Where have you been all day? Helping Dan with another one of his schemes?" Elise raised an eyebrow, a smirk present on her face.

"Happy Birthday! I was out with Dan, but it was so he could help me pick this out for you." Chris handed Elise the sleek, black box topped off with a red bow.

"Oh sweetie it's wonderful!" Elise exclaimed as she pulled out the watch.

Chris helped put the watch around Elise's delicate wrist.

"I'm glad you like it. I also got us reservations at Cafe Puree, so let's get ready to go!" Chris gave Elise a peck on the lips as he rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Chris stripped all of his clothes off and stepped into the small space where a shower head stuck out from the wall, spraying hot water over him.

Chris had just about finished washing his hair when he looked down. There was a pink tint to the water as it rushed down the drain. There was blood on his dick. Chris wondered if he had possibly rubbed it accidentally against something in the midst of Dan's struggling. When Chris found no injury he came to a horrifying conclusion.

_This is Dan's blood._

***TO DAN***

Dan's* house really wasn't anything fancy. Just a small home with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a basic kitchen and living room. It was a tight squeeze for two, but it wouldn't be that bad.

Dan* helped Dan hobble into the house and had him sit in the tub while he went to retrieve a fresh towel, some clothes, and a first aid kit. Dan* didn't want to get blood on anything that could stain if he could help it.

As they had made their way to the bathroom Dan had noted that the place was small, but surprisingly cozy. There was a love seat in the livingroom, placed in front of an old tv, with an oak coffee table and a lamp. The kitchen had a few small cupboards, a stove, oven, microwave, and decent sized refrigerator. A table sat in the middle of the floor, not leaving much room to move around. The color scheme of the place seemed to be sky blue, black, and white; they seemed to mesh well with one another. The bathroom too was just big enough holding all the necessary appliances needed daily.

Dan* returned a few moments later.

"Nice place." Dan mumbled.

"Thank you." Dan* replied as he placed the towel and fresh clothes on the lid of the toilet.

"I need you to remove your jeans and underwear, you need a bath."

Dan complied, doing his best to remove his pants and undergarments without causing himself too much pain.

Dan* took the clothes and threw them in the waste basket. They were ruined, it would have proved impossible to get all of the blood out. Dan* turned the tap on letting the warm water spew from the faucet. Dan winced a bit initially, but he got used to the temperature seconds into the process of filling the tub. The water immediately turned a light pink, as it continued to fill.

Once the water had reached Dan's waist, Dan* turned it off. Dan* figured he'd have to fill it with fresh water once Dan's injury was taken care of.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to bend over on your hands and knees." Dan* stated firmly.

"What! Why do I-" Dan began only to be interrupted.

"Because otherwise I can't clean, and patch your wound." Dan* growled.

Reluctantly Dan agreed and slowly lowered himself so his rear was positioned higher than the rest of his self.

_I feel like a dirty old pervert right now._ Dan* thought to himself as he stared at the submissive position Dan was exhibiting.

Ignoring his brain, Dan* reached for the first aid kit, pulling out a packet of disinfectant wipes. This was going to hurt. Dan pulled one of the wipes out and, first, cleaned the blood off of Dan's legs, and around his entrance. Dan winced slightly when I got too close to his wounded area.

"Okay Dan, I am going to start cleaning on the direct spot okay?" Dan* warned, hoping that Dan would do better at holding still.

"Okay. I-I'm ready." Dan's voice came out slightly squeaky.

"Here I go then." Dan* placed the wipe gingerly over Dan's hole.

Dan flinched slightly; there was a slight burning sensation, however, nothing that compared to how he'd felt when he was just walking. Dan* slightly pulled apart Dan's buttocks so that he could see what he was doing a little better. Dan jerked away slightly at the sudden movement.

"Sorry I'm sorry!" Dan* quickly apologized.

"It-It's fine." Dan groaned.

Dan* proceeded cautiously. He succeeded in wiping all the blood from the outside, and he reached for the bottle of medical alcohol he kept under the bathroom sink. He unscrewed the lid and popped the cap off. Dan braced himself for what was to come.

Pouring the clear liquid directly on Dan's entrance cleared away any remaining forms of bacteria that could have been there. It actually hadn't been that bad. Dan had hardly even moved a muscle.

"There that should do it." Dan* nodded his head with a satisfied smirk.

Dan* drained the pink water and commenced refilling it with fresh water.

"Thanks." Dan sighed as he sat up.

Dan stared at the impostor skeptically. Dan* must have noticed because with an annoyed sigh he turned to look at Dan.

"What is it?"

"Well...it's just-" Dan paused, only to be urged on by Dan's* discontent look.

"I'm wondering why you're helping me. I've never done anything nice for you, heck, I got you sent to prison. So why are you being so nice?"

Dan* stopped to think a moment.

"There's no sense in holding that grudge anymore. I already got you back with that whole telemarketer business. Besides, I couldn't have very well left you there in that comdition, unlike the cruel prick that put you there in the first place." Dan* answered thoughtfully.

Dan looked as if he was contemplating what had been said.

_Who would want to rape Dan though?_ Dan* pondered this until Dan caught his attention again.

"Thank you, I guess." Dan stated. A light blush presented itself on his cheeks.

Dan* just recieved his answer. If Dan made an adorable face like that anyone would want to take him right then and there.

_Wait, what am I even thinking!_ Dan* shook his head slightly.

The tub was near full as he turned the faucet off.

***TO CHRIS***

_Oh my gosh. What did I do! Dan couldn't be bleeding, I did everything correctly. It must just be from a cut or something when I shoved him into the tree. _Chris thought as he hopped out of the shower, clean as a whistle. He was full of wishful thinking.

Chris was a little freaked out by the discovery, but he figured Dan was fine. Chris walked into the bedroom where Elise was putting the finishing touches on her outfit; the watch hung loosely from her wrist, and a pearl necklace sat elegantly around her thin neck. Chris smiled as he pulled out his tux while attempting to keep the towel positioned around his waist.

"I am really a lucky guy." Chris mumbled to himself.

Chris quickly dressed himself and took his gorgeous wife out for a wonderful evening at the high class eatery. Chris didn't feel any guilt whatsoever. He knew Dan would just call him up in the next day or two asking him for help like always.

Unbeknownst to Chris, he wasn't going to get that call.

_**~Author's Note:**_

_Looks like Dan* has some feelings he wasn't quite aware of before. :D_

_Chris is being such a prick. Hopefully he'll come to his senses. :c_

_Hope those reading this are enjoying the story so far! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. :)_

_Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Author's Note:**_

_The way the next couple of chapters are going to work is the next few chapters will focus on the next couple days Dan spends with the imposter. After that's done we'll be seeing the couple days from Chris's POV (which may be considerably shorter in comparison, we'll see)._

_Enjoy. _;-)

**Chapter 7**

_Dan/Dan* POV_

Dan* couldn't focus on anything. Dan, the man that hated his guts, was receiving a bath with his help.

_He looks like a cat with that silly scowl._ Dan* chuckled as he poured another bucket of water over Dan's head. Dan* wanted to be sure he was squeaky clean before he allowed someone as dirty as Dan was on his furniture.

Dan merely sat as motionless as he could. Everything hurt, but not as much as the suffocating feeling in his chest. Dan felt a part of himself was dying. His depressing thoughts were momentarily interrupted as a bucket of water was splashed down upon his head. Dan sighed, clearly frustrated.

"How many times are you going to wash my hair! I feel like I'll squeak with every slight movement I have yet to make!" Dan whined.

Dan* merely smiled as Dan continued to rant about his rights as an American, and how being this clean was overrated and, yes, 'just simply preposterous.'

Dan* pulled the small plug in the tub, letting the water slowly drain as he helped Dan up. Dan* wrapped one arm around Dan's waist, placing the other softly on Dan's hand. Dan had quite the grip, Dan* thought as his fingers turned practically full on white due to poor circulation.

You good?" Dan* asked concerned whilst Dan tried to steady himself.

"Well, as good as I can be I suppose." Dan stated.

"Glad to hear it. Here's a pair of boxers; they should fit you perfectly."

"What, I don't get to wear anything else?" Dan asked.

"Sorry but you'll be more comfortable if you wear just these. I'm sure any form of pants or shorts would only cause unnecessary discomfort." Dan* retorted as he lightly smacked Dan on the back of the head playfully.

"You're probably right." Dan hesitantly admitted.

Dan slipped on the boxers with a bit of help from Dan*.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Fine, but only because you're offering." Dan mumbled.

Leaving it at that, Dan* took Dan in his arms and carried him to the queen sized piece of furniture.

"This bed's huge. Why the heck can't we share it!" Dan complained.

Dan* was surprised to say the least at Dan's reaction to the bed.

"W-well...I didn't think you'd want to share it with me. You hate me."

"I guess it makes sense you'd assume that. It's fine for you to use it too, but stay on your own side." Dan threatened.

"Alright then."

Dan* carried his bed buddy over to the right side of the bed. Adjusting Dan's weight a bit, he managed to pull back the sky blue comforter. Dan* laid Dan gingerly on the soft mattress and tucked him in. He made sure to double check that Dan wasn't too cold or hot. When Dan* was certain Dan was good for the night he strode over to his side of the bed, after stripping to his boxers, and climbed in underneath the safety of the covers.

Dan* had a lot of questions regarding the unusual incident; but he figured that they could wait until tomorrow. Dan may be in a slightly better frame of mind once he's gotten some rest, and had a hearty meal.

Dan* had managed to fall asleep around eleven o' clock. It really had been a long night taking care of the angry little man. It hadn't been more than a few hours when Dan* was jolted awake by a screaming, squirming Dan.

"Dan!" Dan* called in frustration. When Dan still refused to awaken he couldn't help himself.

"Damn it Dan, wake up!" Dan* screamed as he kicked him, sending Dan crashing to the floor.

Dan lay there on the floor wide awake. One leg was propped up on the bed while the rest of him was a tangled mess on the floor. Tears streamed down Dan's cheeks as he slowly recalled the nightmare he'd just had.

"Geez Dan, what's your probl-" Dan* began, but stopped when he spotted the wet lines running down Dan's face.

"Are you okay Dan?" Dan* asked worriedly as he helped Dan back up onto the bed.

"Yeah, um, it was just a nightmare; nothing to worry about here." Dan sniffled.

"You know, maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it?" Dan* stated questioningly. He was rather worried about Dan's rapid decline in the sanity department.

"If you keep this bottled up you may just snap."

Dan thought for a moment, contemplating whether or not he could trust Dan*. It was understandable. The man had tried to steal his identity a while back.

"Well...alright. I'll tell you but you cannot laugh, or anything else that is degrading towards my self esteem." Dan tiredly spoke.

"Okay, I promise." Dan* willingly agreed. He'd do his best to comply with Dan's conditions.

_**~Author's Note:**_

_Because I am kind of mean I'm going to end this chapter here. I need to do something to keep reader's coming back :p_

_Hope you liked the chapter, please comment, because I really need feedback regarding to this story's standing. I don't want to keep wasting my time on a story that hardly anyone likes. Soooo yeah. I will finish this story regardless because I like it, but it would be nice to know if anyone else out there does too. Thanks for reading! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Dan/Dan* POV_

"Okay, so, what's this nightmare that has caused me to awake at this ungodly hour to your squirming and mumbling?" Dan* asked, genuinely curious.

"You won't laugh?" Dan suspiciously inquired.

"No, I won't laugh. I thought we'd already discussed this." Dan* replied with a sigh.

"I just had to make sure, geez!"

Dan began to describe, what he considered to be, a terrifying occurrence.

_I was alone in a forest somewhere. The sun was just peeking over the mountains, sinking ever so slowly. Once darkness had fallen across the land the shapes and shadows around me mutated into horrible images. The trees looked vicious and barren, the ground seemed to almost quake as the animals present glared every which way. I ran, trying to escape. I had always thought that Snow White had been such a pussy running through the forest all freaked out, but I understood how she felt at that very moment. I felt sorry for making fun of her all those years in my naïve childhood. _

_Just as I had spotted the edge of the forest I dashed towards it with all my might. It only seemed to be getting farther and farther away. My lungs burned, demanding a proper intake of air by the time I had almost reached my freedom. Then Chr- um, my attacker steps out from behind one of the pines, a menacing smirk on his face. Before I even had the chance to turn tail and run the opposite direction, I was seized by a couple trees. They wrapped their roots and branches around my limbs as I foolishly tried to free myself. It was a hopeless act. The man slowly started to make his way towards me, and I couldn't move a single muscle without the trees tightening their iron grip. He continued to proceed moving nearer. I tried to scream, call for help, make any sort of noise that could get me out of this undesirable position. Not a sound escaped from my lips. _

_My attacker was upon me now, kissing me, and groping any place he saw fit. I felt utterly disgusted with myself as he continued his rough ministrations. He eventually had torn my clothes off; without preparing me at all for what was to come, plunged his dick into into my being. I could almost feel the searing pain ripping me apart. That's when you woke me up. _

Dan* had gone at least one shade paler as the imagery was painted, no, burned, into his memory. Dan was silently crying, with his legs clutched tightly to his chest.

"Why would you think I'd laugh at something like that?" Dan* whispered, feeling rather offended.

"I don't know, because I guess I thought you were just that sick in the head." Dan mumbled.

"That's terrible, how mean can you be?" Dan* pouted a little at Dan's view of him.

_Is that really what he's thought about me all these years?_ Dan* wondered. He had to admit, he felt rather crummy.

There were other pressing matters to attend to though. The nightmare had indeed been horrifying, even just imagining it. Dan was the one that had to experience the whole thing. Dan* wondered what he could possibly do to help Dan in this situation. Luckily Dan solved that problem for him.

Dan crawled over to where Dan* was propped up on his pillow.

_This is going to be so embarrassing. I'll never live it down!_ Dan thought to himself. A light pink blush had risen into his tear streaked cheeks.

"Co-could I..." Dan stuttered, pausing for a moment. Dan* understood immediately what he was trying to ask.

Dan* wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulder and gently pulled him closer. Dan's face had flushed a bright red as he pressed his cheek against Dan's* chest.

"I-I still hate you, so just because I am doing this doesn't mean I'll be any nicer you know." Dan sniffled. He was beginning to calm down as the warmth of Dan's* bare chest began to reassure him, even if only just a little bit.

Dan* simply chuckled softly at the comment and drew the blanket over the two of them. Dan wrapped his arms around Dan's* side, allowing himself to become relatively relaxed. Pretty soon sleep had overtaken Dan, causing his eyes to slowly become heavier, until he was lightly snoring into Dan's* chest.

Dan* looked down at the small man cuddling with him. He, for once, looked like he was relaxed.

_He actually looks rather pleasant while he's asleep; possibly even cute._ Dan* smiled, brushing the scruffy bangs out of Dan's face.

Dan* began to grow tired, and let the inviting arms of sleep envelope him. A few minutes later he was fast asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around Dan's waist, holding him close. There would be a lot to do, and a lot of crap to discuss tomorrow, and Dan* would need all the sleep he could get.

~_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry about how short this chapter is. :( _

_I'll try and write a longer one for the next update. Thanks for all those that have reviewed the story so far, your support/feedback is greatly appreciated! :3_

_I hope you enjoyed Dan/Dan* adorable cuddle time. Dan can totally be adorable when he wants! X3_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Dan/Dan* POV_

Dan* had tried to get some shut eye as best he could; unfortunately, Dan cuddled up next to him was too much of a distraction.

Dan was beginning to stir. He felt comfortably warm.

_Mmm, this is feels really nice . _Dan thought to himself as he drew the object he was hugging closer.

Dan* felt Dan's grip tighten slightly as he groaned quietly, burying his face into your chest even deeper.

The impostor almost figured that Dan thought he was a stuffed animal or something. Dan* figured that it was about time to start the day, seeing as it was getting close to eight o' clock. Dan*, gently grabbing Dan's arms, carefully untangled himself from the clingy limbs. Dan* crept out of the room, not bothering to get dressed quite yet. He was going to make breakfast before he got ready for the day. Only because Dan* had work, and he would be late if he stopped to get ready beforehand.

Dan had fallen back into a deep sleep, but he was sure he had felt something moving. That only lasted for a short while though, so he didn't pay any mind to it. Dan slept for another fifteen minutes when he suddenly smelled something delicious cooking. Pancakes. Chris made pancakes a lot, especially with those little chocolate chips in them (lactose free for Dan of course).

_Chris._ Dan suddenly remembered what had happened, causing him to jolt upright into a sitting position.

Dan didn't quite know where he was. But he knew his ass hurt a great deal. It wasn't as bad as yesterday though, and Dan was very glad for that. That's when he remembered somewhat the fact that he was now at the impostor's house. Dan checked over his body to make sure nothing had been done to him. He was relieved to only find the ointment covered splotches that the poison ivy had left and the hickeys that were already there, none of them new. Dan slowly stood up, finding it to feel achy, rather than excruciating. He made his way down the thin hallway to the kitchen. There stood Dan* wearing a blue apron, flipping flapjacks onto a serving plate.

Dan* noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye and figured that meant Dan was up and about.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." Dan* smiled, letting a small chuckle escape.

Dan scowled at the comment.

"Whatever, that smells edible at least, so make sure you give me lots. I'm starving."

"Well Dan, no can do. I'm afraid unless you say please, you're not getting a single flapjack." Dan* smirked as he witnessed Dan's face go from a scowl, to a slightly shocked expression.

"You're kidding right?" Dan asked.

"Dan, I figured you knew me well enough by now to know, I don't kid around." Dan* replied.

"Ugh FINE! May I PLEASE have some of your pancakes for breakfast!?"

"Hmmm, no. I didn't like the tone you used with me very much." Dan* was having fun now, as he flipped another pancake onto the serving dish.

"You are impossible you know that!?" Dan complained.

"Well, alright Dan. I'm going to let it slide just this once. But only because I have somewhere to be, leaving me with no time to have a drawn out debate." Dan rolled his eyes at Dan's* statement.

Dan* chuckled a bit as he divided the ten pancakes up, five on each plate. Dan* went the extra mile and put fresh strawberries on Dan's stack with some strawberry jam. He seemed a little down, so Dan* figured, why not try to cheer him up a bit. Dan also needed to gain some blood back from all that he'd lost the night before. Dan* placed the plate in front of Dan. As Dan* did so, his face instantly lit up considerably. Dan began to wolf down the pancakes at an alarming rate, but Dan* did the same because, well, he would be late for work otherwise.

"Just put your plate in the sink. I'm going to be at work until about six o' clock. We are going to talk about what happened when I get back." Dan* stated, and then he rushed out the door to begin a days work.

Dan* had locked the doors and windows from the inside, and outside. No one was getting in or out; that is, until Dan* returned home.

Dan was left alone. He deposited his plate in the soapy water, and went off in search of something to do. It was only about nine in the morning now, and Dan soon discovered there was no way to exit the premises.

***_I am just going to skip all the boring shit, in which nothing exciting ensues. Dan* has just returned from his workplace, and he finds the house in utter disarray.***_

Dan* stepped out of his blue car; he had to admit he was beat. It had been a slightly busier day; more so than Dan* would have liked. Dan* slowly pulled his keys out of his pocket as he climbed the couple steps that led him to the porch. He slipped the key into the lock and stepped inside his...

"What the- DAN!" Dan* yelled out as he dropped his keys and work bag on the floor.

"I'm in here, geez, there's no need to yell." Dan called weakly from the bathroom.

Dan* rushed over to the bathroom; the door was currently closed, but at the moment he didn't care very much. He was pissed off at the giant mess he'd come home to. There was trash sitting around from various snack foods, soda cans and bottles, newspaper, and all other assortments of random garbage. How the heck did Dan manage to wreck a place in so little time?

Dan* shoved the door open violently to find Dan, naked, and clutching the bottle of anti-itching cream.

"You have made my house a disaster zone; a rat hole!" Dan* complained. He was feeling ten times more tired since he'd walked in the door.

"Sorry about that, I don't know how the heck it happens." Dan apologized in a passive manner.

Dan* rubbed his temples gently trying to calm himself.

"Well, hurry up and put some pants on, we're going to clean every inch of this house." Dan* grumbled.

"Sorry, but I don't have the necessary skills to help you with something like this." Dan retorted as he finished applying the ointment to his splotchy skin.

Dan* just glared, hoping to bore a hole through Dan's head. His attempt was cut short when Dan suddenly felt faint. Beginning to sway, Dan* narrowly made it before he would have gone crashing to the floor. Dan* looked down to see that Dan had a small amount of blood trickling down, between his legs.

_How the heck did I miss that!? The man's as pale as a ghost!_

Dan* repeated the same steps he'd used to clean Dan up last night. Dressing Dan in a fresh pair of boxers he laid him down on the bed.

"I don't have work tomorrow because it's a Saturday. We'll take care of this mess then, for now we need to have that little discussion I mentioned this morning." Dan* spoke softly, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes.

"Well...what exactly is there to discuss?" Dan innocently asked.

Dan* grimaced. He didn't find Dan trying to act cute, all that funny at the moment.

"Well for starters, who your attacker was possibly?" Dan* impatiently stated.

"Or perhaps you'd rather start talking about the actual events that occurred; how it all went down, that sort of thing first?" Dan* suggested as politely as he could in his current state.

"I really don't want to talk about it though." Dan replied quietly.

"You have to talk about it at some point Dan. Whether it be with me, or with the police."

Dan looked a bit frightened at the mention of police.

"I don't want the cops involved, are you crazy!?" Dan exclaimed, only to incite a coughing fit. Dan hadn't fully recovered yet it seemed.

"It's not like you to give up so easily on getting someone back who's offended you so greatly. Now if you won't talk to me about it, I promise you I will either call the police, or get your buddy Chris down here." Dan* threatened.

"NO!" Dan quickly replied. Dan had slipped up, and by the look on his face, he knew he had.

"Dan? Why are you so against me contacting your best buddy in the whole wide world. The only man able to live with and stomach your verbal (and sometimes physical) abuse?" Dan* narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Dan* was hardly expecting to hear what came out of Dan's mouth next. Well, perhaps he had connected the dots, but hadn't wanted to believe such a thing could have happened.

"Because Chris...Chris-" Dan paused for a moment, choking back a small sob.

"-did this to me. Chris raped me." Dan couldn't hold his tears at bay once again, and buried his head into Dan's* side, sobbing violently.

Dan* merely laid there, stroking Dan's hair as his brain processed what he'd just heard.

_Why, and how, could Chris do something like this?_ Dan* wondered.

After trying to console Dan through five hours of sobbing, Dan had finally fallen asleep. Dan* couldn't have brought himself to ask Dan to tell him about what happened tonight. After some cleaning up tomorrow, maybe Dan would be able to talk about it then.

Dan* needed to be told the whole story to make sense of everything. Dan* wanted, needed, to know why Chris suddenly snapped like this.

_**Author's note:**_

_Sorry this took freaking forever for me to update. :( I have been rather preoccupied lately. I hope that everyone enjoyed the latest chapter, and hope you look forward to the next one. _

_I think I am going to focus on Chris next chapter, and maybe, kind of, provide an explanation as to why he did this. Look forward to it! ;)_

_P.S. Sorry if I am a sucky writer -_- I will try to meet your expectations if you are not pleased. But you have to review my story honestly for me to improve. Thanks a bunch!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Chris POV**_

Chris had snapped. The moment he had however, was actually a few weeks ago. Dan had always been belittling him, physically and mentally abusing him. It just was more than one man could take. Chris had put up with Dan's shenanigans for around thirty years. Any other person would have cracked and tried to kill the angry little man years ago.

***_Go back a few weeks before the incident***_

_I can't keep doing this. _Chris thought to himself as he walked in the house late, after one of Dan's revenge schemes had been fulfilled.

That time it had been something about a clown and some balloon animals. Chris hadn't really paid attention to the full details. He just helped Dan pop all the balloons and throw the guy down into the sewers. It probably wasn't the best thing he could have been a part of, but whatever.

None of that mattered now. Chris was hatching a plot.

_Dan's going to regret everything he's ever done to belittle me, humiliate me, and hurt me. _A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

Chris didn't know what he was going to do exactly, but he would definitely start planning it out, and soon.

"Chris is that you?" Elise walked out of the bedroom cautiously.

"Hey Elise, yeah, it's me." Chris walked over to his wife, giving her a quick hug, and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I suggest we get to bed if we're going to be dealing with Dan tomorrow." Elise suggested sleepily.

"Okay, hon. I'll join you in just a second, I'm going to take a shower first." Chris stated quietly as he headed off towards the bathroom.

"Alright then." Elise walked into the bedroom. Nothing had seemed off to her. Chris was the same, old, lovable, goof.

Chris was in the shower, contemplating what the best course of action in taking revenge on Dan would be.

_I can't kill him. There must be some way I can hurt Dan so bad that he'll think twice before he messes with me again, but not in a way that's potentially fatal._ Chris racked his brain for ideas. Taking a good hour long shower.

_Wait! Yeah, I can use that! _Chris became ecstatic.

Chris was pretty sure that Dan had always had a crush on him ever since junior high. Chris recalled all the times he'd caught Dan staring at him, or glaring at a girl he was with. Dan had done some dating of his own, but it never lasted very long. With Dan's attitude, he could only get so many dates. 

Chris was chuckling slightly as he thought about one specific moment where Dan had totally embarrassed himself. Not in front of a lot of people, just Chris. It had been their freshman year at college, and they had gotten a room together...

***_Start flashback to freshman year of college***_

_Dan had walked into the room after classes that day looking a little down. I had asked him what was wrong. I still remember his reply like it was yesterday._

"_This doesn't concern you Chris! Geez, it's almost like you want something to be terribly wrong." Dan said in a grumpy manner. _

"_All I asked was what's wrong." I had replied almost instantly. I really didn't understand Dan sometimes. _

"_Will you just tell me what's wrong and get it over with?" I insisted. _

_Dan had that skeptical look on his face. The one where he raised an eyebrow and frowned disapprovingly with one side of his mouth. Dan shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner and threw his bag on the floor of their room. _

"_I just don't think you're mature enough to handle the compromising position I find myself in." Dan stated as he flopped down onto his bed._

_I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. _

"_Will you just tell me already?" I groaned. _

"_No." Dan glared back at me._

"_Dan." I lowered my voice to dangerous levels._

"_No Chris, I don't think you're ready to hear it." Dan rolled over onto his side. He was now attempting to take a nap._

_I crept up behind him quietly, ready to strike. I struck. Dan in a matter of seconds was pinned to the mattress as I tickled him mercilessly. _

"_Hahaha, Chris-" Dan gasped for air desperately. "Stop, Haha." Dan couldn't help but laugh._

"_Tell me, and I'll stop." I spoke as a smile formed on my face, the gap in my teeth becoming apparent. _

"_N-Never!" Dan howled back. _

_I continued with my torturous advancements until he finally cracked. _

"_Okay, okay, I give! I'll t-tell you!" Dan chuckled as he wound down from the torture he had been put through. But despite his light laughter, a scowl emerged almost immediately, replacing the wide grin from before. _

_Dan sat up, leaning against the small pile of pillows at the head of his bed. Clearing his throat Dan began to tell me his problem._

"_I discovered that I love someone, I've come to think of them as special to me since junior high, I suppose." Dan stopped for a moment; possibly for dramatic effect, or to take in the look of complete and utter shock on my face. _

"_They are attending this school and have one of the goofiest personalities I've ever witnessed, not to mention they'll probably become fat with all they stuff down their gullet, but...Chris-" Dan was cut off by a sudden knock to the door. _

"_Sorry Dan, hold that thought." I had said. My cheeks were slightly pink from the embarrassment I was feeling at the moment._

_I had reached the door in a few seconds. When I opened it I found Elise standing there. She had transferred over from a college somewhere overseas and was a really nice girl. She was also my current girlfriend at the time. _

"_Hey Chris! I came to see if you'd like to study for our upcoming history final!" Elise stated enthusiastically. _

_I had promised Dan that I'd help him with his homework, but I would much rather be around Elise right at the moment. I looked over my shoulder to see Dan's dagger like glare boring into Elise; I was pretty certain it had been directed at me as well. I ignored it._

"_Sure, just let me grab my backpack!" I hurriedly slung my bag over my shoulder and without looking back, I simply shut the door. _

_***Back to the time Chris is coming up with his master plan! :D***_

The only way Chris was going to possibly be able to hurt Dan was to commit the abominable act of rape.

_Dan will see after I pound into him roughly, without mercy, that I absolutely can't STAND his behavior anymore. Hopefully that will hit him where it hurts and he'll be a little more respectful of me. All I need to do now is come up with the when, where, and how. _Chris thought gleefully.

Having finally come up with an idea of what to do, Chris exited the bathroom, climbed into his soft, warm bed next to his wife, and drifted happily off to sleep.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, hoped you enjoyed this next chapter! Chris certainly is quite the plotter. :)_

_Apologies for taking freaking FOREVER to update though. I have been both busy, and needing a small break from all the writing I've been doing lately. Look forward to whatever may come next!_

_Just so you all are aware, I will be starting school next week, and won't have nearly as much free time as I have. So please forgive me if I take a while to update chapters. I will do my best to keep working on it whenever I can. ^_^;_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Dan* POV**_

Dan* hadn't gotten much sleep. It was no surprise though, after finding out Dan's rapist was his one true friend he had to contemplate why.

_Perhaps he is trying to push Dan away, so that he can finally be rid of the mischievous rascal? _Dan* thought as he felt Dan's grip on his shirt tighten slightly.

Dan* looked down on Dan's sleeping face. There was a slight scowl still present, but he looked like an absolute angel when he was asleep...and not saying anything. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, it read five forty-five AM. Dan* decided he'd better get up and begin preparing a healthy breakfast; after all, Dan would need it after the slight blood loss last night. Gently removing Dan's grip from your waist wasn't easy, but you managed to do it without waking him.

Now in the kitchen Dan* looked around at the mess and decided maybe he should just go out and grab something from Burgerphile for today. Dan* knew it was his favorite place to eat; maybe the greasy food would even cheer Dan up a little. Dan* grabs the car keys and his wallet, heading for the door.

He didn't really mind going out to get Burgerphile, it was actually one of Dan's* favorite places to grab food as well.

_**Dan POV**_

Dan awoke alone in bed. But he was tucked snuggly underneath the warm, powder blue, comforter. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep clinging to Dan* after an embarrassing display of sobbing. Dan's cheeks turned a light pink at the thought of how weak and stupid he must have looked. Because the memory of crying came back into Dan's head, he just noticed that his eyes felt puffy and soar. Looking in the vanity mirror positioned directly in front of the bed you see yourself for the first time in forty-eight hours.

_I look like complete shit._ Dan thought bluntly.

His eyes were red and puffy, he still had faint signs of the itchy splotches that had once dominated his skin, and his black hair was messier than it had ever been before; sticking up in multiple places. Even the little facial hair he had looked like a tangled mess on his face. Dan stood up stiffly, heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

_***Shocking, I know XD***_

Dan normally wouldn't shower, unless it just got unbearable, but he was making an exception. This was mainly due to the fact that keeping his itchy skin, and damaged ass clean, would at least make him a little more comfortable. Dan peeled his boxers off of his sweaty skin, and climbed in the steamy shower, to finally relax, maybe just a little.

_**Dan* POV (again)**_

Dan* had the worst time of his life getting the meal. His order had been just fine; however, Dan's had been mixed up. He had asked for a plain hamburger, nothing on it but ketchup, they had handed him a freaking double cheeseburger, with EXTRA CHEESE! He had also gotten this weird, almost flirtatious look from the girl that works there. Dan* believed her name to be Hortence, if he remembered correctly.

Dan* went straight home. When he walked through the front door, he could hear the faint sound of the shower running.

_Well, that gives me a wonderful opportunity._ Dan* slyly smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note**_

_I'm going to be jumping back and forth between the views a lot in this chapter, so, I just wanted to let you know. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. By the way, sorry to psyche you out, but I just had to do it; it was literally the PERFECT opportunity to pull something like that. So don't hate me! __

**Chapter 12**

_**Dan* POV**_

With Dan busying himself in the shower, Dan* decided now was the perfect opportunity to get a little investigating done. Dan* quietly crept into the bedroom and placed the food on the bed with a small note that read,

_Dan, _

_I have gone out to run a few errands. Here is some breakfast for you. I only ask that you refrain from trashing my place any further while I am out. It would be greatly appreciated. Also, here is a pair of clean boxers; I'm sure you'll need them._

After that was completed Dan* slunk from the bedroom back to the kitchen; grabbing his keys and heading right back out the front door. Climbing into the car along with his trusty rope, and baseball bat, Dan* knows exactly where he's going to find everything he needs to know. Chris' house.

_**Dan POV**_

The hot water felt extremely soothing on Dan's skin. In the shower, Dan could forget every ache, sore, and itch that he had, and still was, experiencing.

_I should really shower more often._ Dan thought, as a slight smile formed on his face. He couldn't help but grin at the relief he was feeling.

At one point Dan had thought he heard some rustling in the bedroom, but dismissed it as being a figment of his imagination. Plus, he just didn't want to get out of the shower yet.

_**Dan* POV**_

Dan* pulled up in front of Chris' residence, and calmly exited the car with his rope and bat, heading towards the front door nonchalantly. Once Dan* was positioned in front of the door, he firmly pressed the doorbell causing a muffled chiming sound to resonate throughout the home.

"Just a minute!" Dan* heard Chris call from towards the back of the house.

_Good, Elise isn't home._

A short moment later Chris answered the door. His expression, which had been twisted into a smile that seemed to almost say, 'I knew you'd be back' quickly turned into surprise. Possibly, even an expression of utter shock.

"Oh it's you! Um...what are you doing at my house?" Chris asked nervously.

"I just have a few questions to ask you; some things I need to confirm." Dan* replied enthusiastically.

"Alright?" Chris stated as he motioned for you to come inside.

Once the door had shut Dan* took his chance and struck. Dan* hit Chris over the head with the bat, hard enough to knock him out, but not kill him hopefully; well, that's not entirely true. Dan* wanted to kill Chris after what he'd done, but not knowing exactly why yet, and the prospect of going back to jail, stopped him from doing so. Dan* quickly tied Chris to the sofa in the living room, there was no telling when the big lug would wake up. All Dan* had to do now was wait.

_**Chris POV (First few lines or so are going to be a day ago, when we last left off with Chris. Present day will be typed in non-italicized font)**_

_Chris was freaking out. He had drawn blood somehow. Dan had gotten what was coming to him, but...perhaps he had gone too far. _

"_Crap!" Chris whispered harshly. _

"_I-I gotta' go back and see if he's alright." Chris stated to himself, as he quickly washed the soap and shampoo off. _

_Once out of the shower, Chris got dressed faster than he ever had all those years he had nearly been late for school; Dan had been right behind him. Chris ran out of the bathroom grabbing the car keys and rushing into the garage. _

"_I forgot to do something while I was out honey, I'll be back in a couple of hours or so!" Chris yelled over his shoulder. _

_The garage door was opening painfully slow. As it rose up just high enough for the car to squeeze through Chris slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, screeching out of the driveway, and speeding off down the road towards where he'd just left Dan in the woods. _

_'How could I have been so freaking stupid!?' Chris thought. He was angry at himself for losing his head like that. _

_Suddenly there was a loud thump, and the sound of crunching metal. _

_'Whoops. There goes another cyclist.' Chris thought as he regrettably continued to drive. Dan took priority over the law right now (as he usually did every time Chris helped him out with his schemes). _

"_Oh Dan...please be okay." Chris quietly plead. _

_After about half an hour or so of speeding down the road Chris finally reached the spot where he was sure he had done the dirty deed. He pulled to the side of the road and quickly made his way down the slope, almost falling a few times. Once Chris had reached the bottom he walked a little ways ahead and didn't see anything. No body, just...some blood here and there. _

"_Is that poison ivy!? Crap." Chris lowered his head into his hands, falling on his knees. _

_Chris sat there sobbing for what felt like an eternity, but was in all actuality about an hour. _

"_Dan! I-I'm so so sorry!" Chris cried. _

_Chris decided it was about time to start driving back. That's when he spotted a small trail of blood heading up the embankment. Chris followed it up and saw that it continued a little ways down the road. _

_Chris had some new found hope. _

_'He must have been picked up by someone.' Chris smiled at the thought. _

_If that was truly the case, he'd be seeing Dan in a couple of days or so. Dan never stayed away for too long. _

_***Okey dokey then! Back to the present! :)***_

Chris awoke with a moan. His head hurt like someone had driven an ice pick through his skull. His vision was blurry for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. A shadowy figure stood a couple feet or so away; positioned directly in front of him.

"Wh-whose there?" Chris stated groggily.

"You forgot already? Oh Chris, I'm so hurt." a familiar voice sarcastically replied.

Chris' vision was now restored to normalcy and he immediately recognized the man in front of him, recalling everything that happened.

"You! Why the heck did you hit me over the head with a freaking BAT? You could have killed me!" Chris stated angrily; flinching at the throbbing pain in his head.

"Well, I have a few...questions for you. If you answer them I will let you go unharmed; how does that sound, hm?" Dan* replied enthusiastically.

"Fine, what are they?" Chris asked. He couldn't think of anything that Dan* would want to ask him about, that he couldn't ask someone else.

"First question. Did you viciously and mercilessly rape your best friend, Dan?"

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm going to end this chapter right there. I apologize, but I need to keep you guys coming back to read this somehow. I hope you liked the chapter. _

_I bet I totally got you with the ending of the last chapter. Most probably thought Dan* was thinking of joining Dan in the shower, hahaha. _

_Sorry if you are disappointed, but don't worry, some nice stuff will be coming up soon enough. Until next time my wonderful readers! ;D_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Dan* POV**_

"First question. Did you viciously and mercilessly rape your best friend, Dan?" Dan* inquired surprisingly calm.

Chris' eyes widened in complete shock.

"Wha-excuse me? I'm not su-" Chris began, but Dan* didn't want to hear it.

"You heard me. I asked you a simple question! I don't think I could have asked it any clearer than I just have." Dan* growled as he grabbed Chris by the front of his shirt.

"I-" Chris looked down at the floor; hanging his head in what seemed to be remorse. Dan* thought he'd even seen a tear fall to the dirty concrete below.

"I went back to see if he was okay. I-I...I didn't mean for it to happen exactly like it did." Chris shakily explained as Dan* released him, pacing slowly back and forth, taking in all the information.

"I see, so you were going to do it at some point anyways; just in a different setting?" Dan* stated angrily, pointing an accusing finger in Chris' face.

"No I...well, okay yes, but I didn't want to hurt him physically, I didn't know I had until I had reached my house! Why do you care so much anyways!?" Chris countered.

Dan* stood there for a moment, seriously pondering why he was doing this. Why did he care? He'd think about it, but right now Dan* was the one asking the questions.

"Are you an idiot? I can sort of see why Dan finds you so slow at times. You see, Chris, physical pain heals, but mental pain...that's what could break someone permanently for the rest of their lives! Those with enough luck can get away with a few years of trauma, with some minor side effects. Those with tremendous luck can snap out of it before you know it." Dan* explained, a sad look plastered over his features.

"Do you know where he is? Is he alright!?" Chris worriedly replied.

Dan* glared at Chris with such fury. Dan* had never hated a person more than in this one moment.

"Yes, however, I am not disclosing his whereabouts to you. Quite frankly, he's not alright. He's broken up inside about how you betrayed and hurt him; broke his outside up pretty good too. He was in excruciating pain the last couple of days. It seems you covered both forms of pain quite thoroughly." Dan* whispered harshly. He could feel tears forming in his eyes; Chris had a few presenting themselves at the moment as well.

"I-I'm so sorry." Chris sobbed; his shoulders shaking violently.

"Yes, well, that's not for me to hear. Now I just have one last question. Why did you do it?" Dan* turned and began to walk towards the only door in and out of the room.

There was silence for a moment as Dan* stood there in front of the door, waiting for his answer.

"I was tired. Dan has pushed me around my whole life, insulting me, humiliating me, and sometimes punching me somewhat hard. I was just so, so tired of it all. I needed him to know I was on top, that I wasn't going to be pushed around by him anymore." Chris gasped as tears stained his cheeks.

"Well, I guess you got your wish. You'll most likely not see him for a long while." Dan* replied coldly as he opened to door to leave.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here!?" Chris squeaked.

"You left Dan, so it's only fair." The door slammed shut behind you, muffling the protests spilling from that gluttonous swine's mouth.

Dan* wasn't actually stranding him tied to a chair to die (even if he'd have liked to), his wife Elise would be here any second. She had installed a tracking chip inside Chris' stomach, which he was sure wasn't very hard to plant with how much food he goes through. This is when Dan* finally realized something.

_I love Dan. The way he scowls, the way he giggles "evilly." Everything about him is just wonderful; you could even say perfect. I would be the one to know, I was him for a short time. _Dan* thought as he smiled; remembering all the hilarity that had ensued messing with Dan's head. It hadn't been all that funny when Dan* had gotten himself arrested though; but he'd gotten his revenge with the whole telemarketer incident.

Since Dan* had been lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he had already reached home, and was just sitting in the driveway. It was now noon, and Dan* felt he had gotten a lot accomplished. Now he just had to tackle that nightmare of a mess that was currently his residence.

Dan* stepped out of his car and upon opening the door dropped his keys; his mouth hanging wide open. The house looked significantly better since he'd left that morning, but that's not what made his jaw drop. There just a few feet away stood Dan. He was wearing nothing but a navy blue apron, and was blushing madly as he had just reached up to dust a vase that was sitting on a high shelf.

"Um...you, you're clothes were a little too small." Dan mumbled as he tugged the apron lower, fiddling with the hem as he took up a normal standing position.

_Holy shit...he's so...so cute. _Dan* thought as his face turned a light pink.

"So you thought it was a good idea to wear my apron?" Dan* chuckled as he picked up his keys, throwing them onto the counter.

"There wasn't anything else around!" Dan yelled.

Dan* laughed to himself as he continued to stare. Out of the corner of his eye Dan* noticed the brown, Burgerphile bag sitting on the table. He gestured to it, raising a questioning eyebrow. Dan looked over to where you were pointing and began to explain.

"It didn't feel right to eat unless you were here. I normally wouldn't wait, but I figured I should be courteous, or some crap like that considering you've been very helpful the last few days."

Dan* couldn't help himself any longer. Walking up to Dan, Dan* enveloped him in a warm hug. At first Dan was complaining about it; something about how this is really weird. He stopped soon enough though, deciding to return the hug. Dan* decided to tease Dan a bit, groping his ass firmly until Dan quickly shoved Dan* away, yelling, and throwing cushions at him.

Dan* wished this moment would last forever. Sadly, everything perfect in this world has to come crashing down at some point.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I felt super motivated and decided to do another chapter! Oh Dan*, you bad boy. ;3 _

_I hope the chapter was enjoyed significantly by you, my dear readers. Without you I would have no purpose to write (or at least significantly less purpose). _

_What will become of Dan in the next chapter now that Dan* has finally established how he feels for his grumpy little counterpart? What will dare try to ruin everything Dan's* worked so hard to build these last couple of days? I'll try and post it soon! The more reviews the faster I'll get it released. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

_I just want to apologize for completely messing up some things in the story. I made a few errors in regarding some small facts in the story. For example, I was reading though my story yesterday, and in one chapter I stated how Hortense had run off with Jeremiah and gotten married, but then I went and put her in the chapter where Dan* goes to pick up Burgerphile for breakfast =_=._

_I feel a bit dumb, but whatever. It happens I guess. ^_^;_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)_

**Chapter 14**

_**Dan* POV**_

After Dan had settled down, breakfast was eaten and the remainder of the day was spent finishing cleaning. Dan had done a decent job considering he never cleaned his own place, but there were many things that needed to be re-done.

"Finally!" Dan sighed as he plopped down onto the bed, clearly exhausted.

"I don't know how the heck you can keep this place as spotless as you do all the time."

Dan* chuckled a little as he positioned himself next to Dan on the bed.

"Well, I don't know how you can keep a place as messy as you do all the time and not be dead." Dan* replied.

"Shut up! I don't know how it happens, it just does!" Dan pouted.

_He really is too cute sometimes. _Dan* smiled.

"Well, it's late. I don't have work tomorrow, but I still need my rest, and so do you." Dan* spoke as he lifted the comforter, sliding underneath the cozy fabric.

Dan* heard some rustling and suddenly a pair of arms was wrapping around his waist.

"Um...Dan?"

"Shut up...I-I don't want to have another nightmare again." Dan mumbled.

Dan* smiled slightly as he rolled over so that he was now facing Dan. He pulled Dan closer to him, asking, "Feel safe enough yet sleeping beauty?"

Dan blushed slightly, simply nodding his head in reply. Dan* reached over and turned off the light.

"Night imposter." Dan whispered.

"Night."

_**Dan POV**_

Dan was clinging like a defenseless child to Dan*, frankly, it was embarrassing. Dan hadn't been serious about the nightmare thing, it had been a small part, but the main reason he was now clinging to the imposter was that he was in the worst pain he'd been in through this whole ordeal. Dan didn't know what was wrong, but he figured with some sleep, it'd go away eventually.

_If I CAN fall asleep._ Dan thought.

Dan* was suddenly jolted awake by a violent shivering sensation. Dan* looked sleepily over at Dan who was flailing uncontrollably; his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

_SHIT! _Dan* thought as he quickly ran to the phone, dialing 911.

"Hello, this is 911 emergency servi-" A lady began, but Dan* didn't give her much time to finish her introduction.

"Yes, I need an ambulance right away! My friend seems to be having a seizure of some sort!" Dan* quickly explained as his vision began to blur from the sudden formation of tears.

"Okay, what's your address?" The lady inquired calmly.

"It's...it's, um, shit." Dan* couldn't think of his own freaking address at the moment. He was completely losing it.

"It's alright sir, just calm down, everything's going to be fine. I've got your location pinpointed, an ambulance should arrive shortly."

"Thanks! Is there anything I can do?" Dan* asked doubtfully.

"Okay, you'll need to make sure that if he is indeed throwing up that he isn't choking on it. To prevent this from happening, gently turn his head to the side. Also, be sure to move objects they could hurt themselves on away from them. Other than this there's not much you can do but stay by their side." The mystery woman explained.

Dan* quickly made his way to the bedroom to find that Dan had, luckily, not been vomiting in his absence, but was still thrashing about wildly. Dan* stood a couple feet away, observing Dan to make sure nothing would endanger his life. That's when he came to a horrific realization.

_Dan's bleeding down there again. And it's a lot! _Dan* observed, feeling utterly powerless.

Tears now stained his cheeks as he stood watching. The bed surrounding Dan was soaked in the crimson fluid, the smell overtaking all of Dan's* other senses. He could almost taste the iron. Having the sudden urge to throw up Dan* ran to the master bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. A few moments later, after Dan* had finished the grotesque activity, he heard a loud knocking coming from the front of the house. Lugging himself off the floor, Dan* made his way to the door, flinging it open and immediately directing the paramedics to the scene.

They carefully maneuvered Dan's flailing body onto the stretcher. Dan was moving considerably less violently than before, so they thought it safe to move him.

"How long has he been bleeding?" One of the medics inquired as I sat in the back of the ambulance with them.

"I'm not quite sure. Do you mean just today?"

"Since the seizure started, but if he's been bleeding before this fill us in if you would." The young man insisted.

"Alright, um, he's been bleeding since Thursday. It hadn't been extremely heavy for the past day or so; I figured it was healing up nicely. Then this happened and he started bleeding heavily." Dan* told the paramedics.

"Okay, one last question, do you have any idea what may have caused this?" The man stared at you intently.

"Well...a few days ago Dan...he was r-raped. He got torn up pretty badly." Dan* explained as new tears replaced where the old ones had fallen. He placed his head in one hand, the other on Dan's now still figure lying there on the gurney.

The paramedics looked at each other. Dan* felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a typical gesture of comfort; supposedly giving some sort of 'reassurance' that everything would be alright, but how could they possibly know. Seizures could leave people paralyzed.

Dan* found himself stuck in the waiting room of the dimly lit hospital. It was two in the morning and sleep was definitely last on his list of priorities. Dan* was pissed off for real the first time in his thirty seven years of life. Whether Dan lived or died, that man would pay.

***Dan* being left to his thoughts really isn't the greatest idea right now ^_^;***

_I swear to God, I will kill Chris if it's the last thing I do. He won't get away with this without a few injuries at least; the kind involving broken bones most likely, maybe even the spine. _Dan* thought. But he soon turned his attention back to the situation at hand when he heard someone call,

"Family for Dan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Dan* POV**_

"Family for Dan." The doctor called.

Dan* stood up and briskly walked over to the doctor.

"Where's Dan? Is he going to be okay?" Dan* asked worriedly.

The doctor kept a poker face, not revealing much, if anything as to Dan's condition.

"Well!?" Dan* snapped. He was getting irritated at the doctor's hesitancy.

The doctor flinched slightly. He straightened himself up, standing tall, and began to speak.

"Well...I don't know how to tell you this sir, but..." He paused for a moment, his poker face beginning to crack, showing a nervous countenance.

"Doc, I know you may think I won't be able to handle the news, but would you please just get on with it!" Dan* stated as calmly as he possibly could.

"Dan...he's...not going to last a lot longer. He most likely only has a couple weeks left." The doctor explained.

Dan* felt his knees growing weak.

"Dan...h-he can't die. It's just not possible; he's like an annoying little cockroach that never dies no matter how many times you step on it." Dan* felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

"I am so sorry sir, we've done everything we could; we've done every possible test multiple times. Your friend has severe damage to his anus, and this internal bleeding has decided it wants to clot in his lower intestines." The doctor spoke quietly.

Dan* was visibly trembling at the news, and would have collapsed to the floor had a chair not been nearby.

"Can't you remove the clotting blood, and stop the bleeding?" Dan* whispered almost pleadingly.

"We could, but it's a very risky procedure. There's a 5% chance of success, so it's not very likely the procedure would do anything to help in the long run." Dan* was mad now.

"Do the procedure. If he's going to die in a couple weeks anyways why not try it!? There's nothing to lose!" Dan* bellowed.

"Are you absolutely sure?" The doctor asked calmly.

"Yes...yes I'm sure." Dan* replied as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Please doc...please save him. He means everything to me; I wouldn't know how to live life without him in it anymore." Dan* cried.

The doctor gave a sympathetic, but determined smile.

"Don't worry sir, we won't let you go home empty handed."

And with that the doctor rushed down the hall yelling at nurses to ready the operating room; leaving Dan* alone once again, to wait for the news that would make him, or break him.

_Did, I say kill? Was I going to let him get away with a few broken bones? I meant torture, and maim. Chris will know every bit of pain Dan has felt the last few days...I will make absolutely sure of it._

_**Chris POV**_

It was three in the morning, the phone had begun ringing. When it would stop, it would simply start up again a moment later. Chris growled as he got up to answer the phone.

_This is one moment when I wish I could sleep as soundly as Elise. _Chris thought as he glanced down at his wife's sleeping form.

Chris picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Chris answered groggily.

"Is this the Pearson residence?" A young woman's voice came from the phone.

"Yes, can I help you with something." Chris replied grumpily.

"You are listed as a Mr. Dan's emergency medical contact. He's currently in surgery at the hospital."

"What!?" Chris practically yelled into the phone. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Wait, he's in surgery? _Chris thought suspiciously.

"Wait, wait, don't you need permission to perform surgery from a friend, or family member?" Chris asked.

"Yes, and we were given permission. There's a man here in the waiting room. He seems very distressed." The young woman answered.

"Thank you for calling, I'll get down there as soon as I can." Chris replied as he slammed the receiver down and ran into the bedroom grabbing his keys and slipping on his robe and slippers.

"What's wrong honey? Where are you going this early?" Elise mumbled, still half asleep.

"Dan's in the hospital in surgery! I need to get down there." Chris explained quickly.

Elise shot up into a sitting position.

"I'm coming too!" Elise stated as she put on her robe and slippers.

The next moments were filled with a quiet tension, the short drive to the hospital.

_Please be okay! Dan's* going to get what's coming to him for this._ Chris angrily thought, as his grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Chris POV**_

Chris rushed through the doors to the hospital, Elise right behind him. He didn't notice Dan* sitting there at first, too preoccupied with the nurse at the desk.

"Yes, my friend is currently in surgery. His name is Dan, could you tell me anything, has anything new developed?" Chris frantically asked.

All the young nurse said was that they wouldn't know anything until the doctor was finished operating, and suggested Chris take a seat in one of the empty chairs in the room. A few seconds later is when Chris finally saw him sitting there. Face buried in his hands, trembling slightly.

Chris walked straight over to the imposter, roughly pulling him up by the collar of his dress shirt.

"You sick, twisted, EVIL, man. What did you do!?" Chris yelled.

Dan* merely glared at Chris menacingly. A fury unlike any other was directed at Chris. Elise had a hand on Chris' arm, trying to calm him down (not that she really cared, she wanted to know what the imposter had to do with this whole incident).

_**Dan* POV**_

Dan* was finding it a bit difficult to breathe in the current position he found himself in, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he was about to do. Dan* lifted his leg back, bringing it forward with maximum force, connecting his powerful kick to Chris' groin.

Dan* found himself dropped on the floor as Chris' fell to the floor in sheer agony, gripping his sensitive area, as he gasped for breath. Elise dropped to her knees placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, glaring up at Dan*.

"You better prepare yourself, because I'm not going to just let this slide. It's one thing to hospitalize Dan, but you do NOT hurt my husband!" Elise threatened.

Dan* merely chuckled in response; causing a confused expression to appear on Elise's face.

"You don't know anything do you? You're a lot dumber than I thought if you don't have even an inkling of an idea pertaining to what's occurred." Dan* scoffed.

"What are you talking about? Why would I know anything about what's going on?" Elise asked even more confused now than ever.

"Don't b-believe a word that comes out of h-his mouth." Chris gasped.

Dan* smirked, continuing. "Dan is in the hospital because of your thick headed husband." Dan* stated coldly.

"We haven't seen Dan the last few days, it couldn't have been Chris' fault, he was with me the whole time." Elise countered.

"Yes, that's true. But on your birthday...Chris was out with Dan most of the day wasn't he?" Dan* was on the verge of yelling. That was when he remembered something important.

"_I don't want the police involved!"...well damn, Dan did say he wanted to keep this quiet. _Dan* growled in frustration at the request of his significant other. 

_I guess I'll just have to let it go. Elise can figure out the rest herself. _Dan* thought.

"What are you trying to say?" Elise asked in a dangerous tone.

"I will leave it to you to retrieve the rest of the details from your _husband_" Dan* spat.

"But I will say this. Dan may not live past two weeks if this surgery they're performing doesn't work." Dan* explained.

Chris looked up with fearful, horror filled eyes. Dan* was going to make the final twist of the knife lodged in Chris' chest.

"And it will be all your fault if he dies."

_**Chris POV**_

Everything Dan* was saying was true, and every word stung. Chris was now going to be in deep shit with his wife; he didn't have the heart to lie to her face anymore.

Chris just simply lied down on the floor in the fetal position as Dan's* words began to sink in.

_If Dan dies, it's all my fault. _

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry about how short the chapter is. But hey, at least I'm updating. :)_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I will try to get the next one out by the end of the week. _

_We'll see what happens I suppose. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Dan* POV**_

Chris and Elise were sitting a few seats away, Elise glaring at Chris furiously for refusing to fess up to his actions stating, 'I'll tell you later.'

_It's worthless people like him that put the world in its current state. _Dan* thought to himself as he sat there.

Dan* felt so empty inside. All that resided in his soul was worry, and a small scrap of hope that the operation would be successful. There was a sudden movement out of the corner of Dan's* eye, and the slight squeaking sound of a chair. Dan* glanced to the side to see Elise sitting in the chair next to him. An awkward silence passed between the two, but it didn't last long.

"Will you please tell me what exactly happened?" Elise asked, sounding almost broken.

"Are you sure you want to know, hm?" Dan* asked as the tears reappeared.

Elise nodded her head slightly in affirmation. Dan* leaned over, turning his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"Chris fucked Dan so hard into the ground he's all torn up and broken inside and out." Elise's eyes widened for a moment, before tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Dan* moved away from Elise, looking towards Chris to see that he had his head buried in his hands.

_**Chris POV**_

Elise knew now, and Chris was positive she'd leave. It wouldn't be without injury either. Chris felt his wife sit next to him, the next action surprised him though. Elise wrapped her arms tightly around Chris' shoulders, enveloping him in a comforting hug. He could feel the warm, salty tears soaking into his shirt as Elise clung to him.

"Why did you do it?" Elise whispered shakily.

Chris didn't have an immediate answer, he was speechless that his wife was giving him a chance to explain. That's more than most would do, and Chris was grateful for the chance to say what he needed to say; if he could form the right words that is.

"Well...to be perfectly honest with you...I did it to show him who was boss. I had been bullied, manipulated, and ordered around by Dan all my life ever since we met as kids. I just snapped, and...I couldn't take the mental and physical abuse from him anymore. But I didn't mean for it to end like this." Chris spoke softly to Elise; stroking her hair lightly.

"Is that all?" Elise inquired coldly.

"Yeah." Chris replied. "That's all."

In the next few seconds Chris found himself doubled over on the floor cupping his balls for the second time that night. Twice within the last hour, he would never be able to have sex ever again if this kept up.

"That's for what you did to Dan." Elise stated, as she kicked Chris in the stomach a second later.

"That's for 'cheating' on me." A punch to the face, giving Chris a black eye, was the last attack on his physical being.

"And that's for imposter Dan, for making him feel so much pain." Elise explained calmly. She obviously felt better now.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about? Imposter Dan hates Dan." Chris managed to squeak.

Elise gave him a dumbfounded look, and simply just pointed towards Dan*.

Chris turned his head to look. When Dan* entered his line of sight Chris, for the first time, noticed the bags and dark circles under Dan's* eyes. He looked so tired and sad. Chris had never felt so ashamed, guilty, and vile all in one moment.

Chris managed to crawl to where Dan* was perched on the chair, laying on the floor in front of him.

"Hey." Chris greeted quietly. Dan* glared down at him.

"Look...I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him, well, physically anyways." Chris peeked up at Dan* to see his expression hadn't changed. But it suddenly softened just a bit.

"Well..." Dan* paused, almost like he was pondering something.

"I suppose I should thank you actually. Not for causing him to be hospitalized to the point where he may die or taking his virginity, but...thank you for doing it. If you hadn't, I suppose I never would have realized how much I love him." Dan* whispered as he began to cry.

"Life is one cruel bitch." Dan* chuckled sadly.

Chris looked up at Dan* with sympathy.

"It's not like he's died yet. There's still hope." Chris lifted his hand, placing it on Dan's* knee.

Dan* smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

_**Doctor POV**_

He had been in surgery for at least an hour now, operating on what was seemingly a lost cause. By now the patient was losing too much blood for comfort. If that wasn't frustrating enough he had O negative blood, and it just so happens that they were short on O negative blood currently.

_Shit, I need to finish this operation up, and I need to finish it up FAST. _ Thought the doctor as he worked slowly and carefully.

The area where the highest number of blood clots gathered was reached. He carefully reached in and proceeded to remove them. That's when the unthinkable happened.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

The heart monitor went dead.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_

_All of you have been sweeties in the comments! I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting on the story. I hope you will like this next chapter as much as you have liked all the others despite what may happen in the chapter. ^_^; I can't imagine there are too many chapters left that need to be written, but we'll see what my brain concocts. Love you all! ^3^_

**Chapter 18**

_**Doctor POV**_

"Doctor! Doctor we've lost him, we need to start trying revival procedures!" The nurse yelled over the sound of the beeping and frantic shuffling of feet and tools.

The doctor planned on keeping his promise, but...he wasn't really sure if he could this time. He made quick work of cleaning out the rest of the blood clots while the assistants got all the revitalizing equipment set up. Once he was finished the doctor sewed the incision shut properly and immediately began using the defibrillator in between CPR attempts.

_Fuck! Nothing is working! _

"Doctor." A young nurse reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We've lost him."

_**Dan* POV**_

When the doctor reappeared Dan* shot out of his seat and ran over to the man approaching.

"Well doc? How is he!?"Dan* asked frantically.

The doctor looked at Dan* with sorrowful eyes. Dan* felt a sudden lump form in his throat.

"Doc...I-I need to hear you say it." Dan* cried. Elise and Chris were now standing nearby, holding each other.

"I'm sorry...h-he...he didn't make it." The doctor gasped between sobs.

"I-I did e-everything I could!"

"Where?" Dan* whispered. The doctor looked up at Dan* puzzled.

"WHERE IS THE FUCKING OPERATING ROOM!" Dan* screamed.

The doctor pointed a wobbly finger to a door near the end of the hall. Dan* took off at full speed, sprinting towards the room that held his most precious treasure. When he got there, the long, monotone sound of the heart monitor was ringing throughout the room. Dan* waltzed over to the operating table and slammed his fist down onto it.

"Dan! DAN! You need to wake up!" Dan* sobbed angrily.

"You can't leave me like this after everything you've been through, after I finally sorted out my feelings. A-after I decided that I...I love you." Dan* grieved. He clasped Dan's icy hand in his and gently leaned down, bestowing a kiss on his beloved's lips. Unfortunately, this wasn't like the fairy tales. No one can be brought back with a simple gesture of love like a kiss.

The doctor stepped forward and gently tugged at Dan's* shoulder. After much kicking, screaming, and cussing he managed to remove Dan* from the room.

"You need to calm down, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that he's gone." The doctor stated as he held Dan* while Dan* released all his anguish.

Dan* felt a weak tap on his shoulder a few moments later. Upon turning around it was a sight to behold.

"I love you too." Dan rasped as he supported himself with the IV stand; a small grin dancing across his lips.

"Dan?" Dan* replied in barely a whisper.

"No, the Queen of England, who else would it be you dumb bastard?" Dan retorted.

Dan* now had a genuine smile spread across his face. Dan* leapt up onto his feet and pulled Dan into a hug sprinkled with light kisses to the forehead, cheeks, and lips.

"OW! That hurts damn it, let go!" Dan yelled. Dan* had been so overcome with joy he'd forgotten that Dan had just been through surgery.

Dan* hesitantly followed Dan's orders and allowed the nurses and doctor to escort him to a hospital room. They needed to do a few tests to make sure he was stable and would stay that way.

"That was a close call." Chris said.

Dan* turned to see that Chris was right beside him.

"I would punch you right now, but I think Elise did enough damage to you for today. I'll save it for when you're least expecting it." Dan* flashed that devilish grin.

Chris gulped nervously, but flashed a small grin of his own in return.

"Come on you two, let's go take a seat." Elise suggested, gesturing towards the dreadful chairs.

Dan* rubbed his eyes, red and swollen, from crying more than he was used to and followed the couple to the waiting room. They sat in anticipation as to whether or not Dan was going to be completely fine, or if he still would have a time limit attached to his person.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so I can't think of what to write next, so I'm going to end this chapter here. I loved reading all of the reviews for Chapter 17. I laughed so hard at how devastated some of you were at the possibility of Dan being dead and staying that way. I considered it, but...I couldn't bring myself to write something that depressing. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, and I am always happy to receive reviews, I love you all! It will probably be a while until I update, but I'll try and get it out sometime in the next week or two. Sorry this chapter was so short. ^_^;_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**Dan POV**_

Dan laid there on the hospital bed, taking in everything the doctor had been telling him the last ten minutes or so.

"So...I'm going to live no longer than a few more years?" Dan whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, I am afraid so." The doctor replied sadly.

Dan sat there shocked; but he supposed deep down he'd always known this would be the conclusion. Bleeding as much as he had without there being any long-term consequences whatsoever was just unrealistic and stupid.

"Dan?" The doctor called out. Dan had gotten lost in his thoughts and hadn't heard the doctor trying to ask him something.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Dan asked.

"Would you like me to relay this to your friends?" The doctor asked calmly.

"No...I will do it myself when I feel the time is right." Dan stated in a firm tone.

"Alright then. Well, we will be keeping you overnight for observation, I will tell your friends that they may come in to see you now." Dan nodded, and the doctor left the room quickly.

_How am I going to tell him? _Dan pulled the blanket up over his head. Dan hoped that Dan* would be able to cope with the news once he mustered up the courage to actually tell him.

_**Dan* POV**_

It hadn't been more than ten, fifteen minutes since Dan had been taken away when the doctor reappeared before them. Dan* was a bit surprised at how quickly they had gotten things taken care of.

"I am happy to inform you that Dan is stable, and doing quite well. We will be keeping him here overnight just to be safe. You may all go and visit him in his room now." The doctor beamed.

"Um, Doc?" The doctor looked over towards Dan*.

"Thanks." Dan* smirked, giving the doctor a quick hug, and then making his way to Dan's room, Chris and Elise right behind him.

Dan* reached the room fairly quickly and upon walking in saw that Dan had dozed off.

_Heh, he must have been really tired._ Dan* grinned.

Dan* made himself comfortable in the chair, on the right side of Dan's hospital bed, scooting it closer, and placing his hand gingerly on Dan's. Dan* was so happy right now. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt such perfect bliss.

_**Dan POV**_

Dan felt something soft and warm on his hand. It felt really nice, so when it pulled away Dan whined, trying to retrieve the object. He heard a small chuckle that could only belong to one person.

_Dan*. _Dan felt himself smiling as he opened his eyes. Upon turning his head slightly to the right there he was. Dan* was sitting next to the bed, displaying the most compassionate, heartwarming look Dan had ever seen anyone direct his way. It was really nice.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dan* placed his hand on Dan's head, ruffling his hair slightly. Dan let that action slide, but it would only be just this once.

"Hi." Dan stated as he stretched. Forgetting he had just been operated on Dan flinched, hissing at the stinging sensation in his lower abdomen.

"Careful, I can't have you dying on me a second time." Dan* said as he adopted a more gloomy look on his face.

"Oh shut up, I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Dan scolded.

_*****skipping ahead one month*****_

_**Dan* POV**_

Dan had been doing a lot better recently. He was now healed up nicely, and acting more like himself, just...more kind. Dan* was really having trouble keeping his hormones in check the past couple days. Dan was the most adorable thing in existence, and Dan* wanted to have his fun; but, he didn't want Dan to hate him, so until the opportunity arose, he would not act on his feelings. This would be hard considering the fact that Dan had moved in with him, yes, they were sharing the same living quarters; this, of course, includes the bed. The only reason he hadn't pounced Dan was because he groped Dan's ass on occasion and stole little kisses here and there.

_(Dan* didn't know just how soon that perfect scenario would present itself. :3)_

Dan's* work had given him a five day paid vacation for his most recent achievement. He had managed to get a large company to agree to fund his work's latest project, in which they were working on developing a program to prevent identity theft. Dan found it hilariously ironic how a former identity thief was helping to develop something that would make it nearly impossible.

"Dan, I'm home!" Dan* called out as he entered the house. No answer came.

Dan* heard some shuffling noises coming from the bathroom, and decided he'd go see if he could catch Dan exiting the shower; or entering, either was fine as long as Dan was lacking clothes. Dan* quietly slunk to their shared bathroom, peeking around the corner he was shocked at what he was witnessing.

_Looks like Dan's been starving for some affection. _ Dan*smiled devilishly. _Let's see just how far I can get._Dan* moved in, a devious plan in mind. ****

"Dan!? Wh-what are you doing?" Dan* gave a surprised look, but he was definitely, majorly turned on.

"What does it look like genius!? Now if you'll kindly leave, I would like to finish." Dan replied. His cheeks were flushed as he lightly panted. A slightly surprised expression was glued to his features.

"No, by all means, continue." Dan* smiled.

"You're sick. I am not some whore putting on a show here, now get out!" Dan was becoming angry now (not that he wasn't before).

"Well, you have two options here Dan. Either you can continue on your merry way and masturbate whilst I watch; or, I can assist you." A grin danced it's way onto Dan's* face.

"You're joking right?" Dan asked a little nervously.

"Oh Dan, my sweet Dan. You should know by now that I _never_ joke about such things."

_**Dan POV**_

Dan was so embarrassed right now. He hadn't expected Dan* to be home for another hour or so. It didn't help that Dan* was now making sexual advances. Dan gasped when his member was grabbed and he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Dan* had taken the opportunity of Dan's mouth opening to slip his tongue in, exploring the unknown territory. Dan let out a gasp of surprise. The feeling was a bit odd, but not completely unpleasant. Dan broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

"I-Imposter, I don't know if I'm re-AH!" Dan was cut off mid sentence. Dan* had slid down onto his knees and engulfed Dan's entire dick in his mouth all at once.

_Oh gog. I can't think anymore._ Dan moaned and bucked his hips slightly, earning a small nip on the tip of his cock, paired with a warning glance from Dan*.

Dan* apparently wasn't going to allow Dan to face fuck him.

_Oh well, I'll get him back for this at some point. _Dan thought, bucking his hips once more just to irritate him. It's not like Dan wasn't enjoying the attention he was getting. It felt...right somehow. When Chris had, well, you know, it had felt gross and painful; but with Dan* it was just awesome.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay I'll end the chapter there. :) _

_I'll most likely continue where they left off the next chapter, we'll see. The month of November I will not be updating AT ALL. I will be super duper busy, so I apologize, and wanted to give you guys a heads up, because you're awesome. :) Until next time wonderful people! ^_^_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Dan POV**_

Dan found himself being carried into the bedroom, his lips never parting from Dan's*. His lips were surprisingly soft. It felt weird to have a tongue exploring Dan's mouth, but it wasn't a bad feeling necessarily. Dan wasn't sure how he really felt about the situation. He loved Dan* so much and knew Dan* would never hurt him intentionally, but...he somehow still felt fear in the pit of his stomach.

Dan pushed lightly on Dan's* shoulders, breaking the kiss as they flopped down onto the bed.

"I'm sorry...I can't." Dan whispered.

_**Dan* POV**_

Dan didn't want to go further, but it was far too late for Dan* to bury his burning desire. He needed this more than he had known, and wouldn't stop now. Couldn't stop now. Dan* brought their lips together again, earning a surprised, slightly irritated gasp, from Dan.

"I-imposter stop, I mean it!" Dan protested angrily.

Dan* ignored this and nipped lightly at Dan's neck, eliciting a soft moan from the adorable man. Dan* then made quick work of removing Dan's shirt and pants, leaving him in his green boxers. They matched his gorgeous emerald eyes. Dan* had the urge to look Dan in the eyes, now that he'd thought about them, and was truly shocked at what he saw.

"D-Dan?" Tears streamed down Dan's cheeks, something Dan* thought he'd never witness.

Dan* reaches towards his face in an effort to comfort him but is stopped in his tracks at what escapes Dan's lips next.

"What you're doing is no different than Chris!" Dan sobbed.

Dan's* expression turned to one of shock, and then darkened into a deep frown.

"Really? Well, I guess I am just like Chris." Dan* growled as he moved lower, playing with the waistband of Dan's underwear.

It was Dan's turn to wear a surprised expression as his boxers were ripped off, exposing his half erect penis.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I know I haven't written a chapter in a while and this one is REALLY short. _

_At least I took some time out of my busy life to write it for you though. I'll try and get the rest of this up for you eventually. ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Dan POV**_

_This can't be happening. _ Dan thought as he gasped and moaned uncontrollably.

After Dan* had so 'kindly' stripped him of his clothes he proceeded with engulfing Dan's dick in his mouth. Dan let out a yelp of surprise and immediately began feeling it. With each little suck and lick Dan felt himself getting harder and harder; moans getting increasingly louder. But Dan didn't want this, he was afraid.

"I-imposter AH- S-st-STOP!" Dan begged as the tears continued to fall. "YOU'RE SCARING ME, SO STOP YOU ASS!" Dan managed to finally screech.

Dan* merely glanced up at Dan's face, continuing to suck like a child would a lollipop. This elicited another moan, causing Dan* to smirk cockily.

"You say you're afraid and don't want this but look at yourself. You're a blushing, moaning mess. You know what I think Dan? I think that you're getting some sick enjoyment out of this. You're just a slut put here for my enjoyment." Dan* chuckled as he moved up to place a kiss on Dan's chapped lips, stroking Dan's penis simultaneously.

Dan moaned into Dan's* mouth, granting him full access to the area. Dan couldn't speak anymore, he hardly felt like it anyways. Dan* had completely crushed every last bit of happiness that Dan had left; which hadn't been all that much in the first place.

_**Dan* POV**_

Dan* slipped his tongue in, angry, yet guilty at what he was doing to the man he supposedly adored. Ah, who was Dan* fooling? There wasn't any point trying to sugarcoat it. Dan*, from the first moment, had planned this. Revenge is a powerful force. Dan* wormed his way into the black heart of the man currently moaning beneath him, only to be crushing any illusions Dan may have been harboring.

"I think you're ready for the grand finale Dan, don't you?" Dan* smiled sweetly before flipping Dan onto his stomach.

"NO! I-imposter I...I can't take it, I couldn't take it." Dan plead. "I thought you loved me."

"Aw, come now Dan, none of that. I know I am quite the actor but you should have been smart enough to know that you were, and still are, about as important to me as a piece of dog shit." Dan* sneered and roughly slammed into Dan's entrance. The last thing heard was a loud scream, followed by absolute silence.

Dan* stood up, admiring his work. There was blood splattered over a great portion of the bed. Dan* didn't feel like cleaning up just yet and head for the bathroom to take a hot shower.

_**Dan POV**_

Dan heard the door to the master bathroom close, and the shower spring to life. He didn't dare move until he was sure Dan* wasn't going to be exiting any time soon. A couple minutes passed and Dan decided that now was a good time to get the hell out of there.

_How the hell am I going to get myself out of this? _Dan pondered for a moment. Then something clicked in his brain.

Dan turned his head over to the nightstand. A lone cell phone sat on the table. It was Dan's*, but what did that matter. It could be just the thing Dan needed to get somewhere safe. Dan slid painfully to the head of the bed and grabbed the small device in his blood stained hand. A few seconds passed and the only number Dan had ever memorized had been entered.

_**Chris POV**_

Chris' cell phone began to ring. It was a number he didn't recognize, but he answered anyway, considering that there was a slight chance it was important.

"Hello?" Chris didn't hear a response at first, but then he hear it, and he was not happy.

"C-Chris *cough* I- I need you. Please hurry."

"Dan?" Chris softly spoke. "You sound awful, where are you!?" Chris knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"I-Imposter's house. I am going to try and get away f-from here. I don't exactly know which part of town he's in." Dan replied weakly.

"Alright Dan, buddy, just hold on. I'll have Elise track the location the call is being made from." Chris said, mustering all the enthusiasm he could into that statement.

Then there was just the dial tone on the other end. Chris knew Dan was in trouble, and if he didn't act quickly, Dan's life would most likely be in jeopardy.

"ELISE!" Chris yelled.

"What? What is it!?" Elise rushed into the room holding a blade of some sort. When she saw nothing was wrong she placed her hands on her hips, frowning at Chris.

"Did you need something? I thought you were being attacked or something!" Elise stated, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry honey, I need you to trace this number. Dan's in some serious trouble!" Chris quickly explained.

Elise's face turned into more of a scowl at the mention of Dan.

"Please honey! I am sorry for what I did, but right now Dan needs us! I don't want him to die, just like it would devastate me if anything were to happen to you." Chris whined.

Elise's face softened a bit, but the frown still sat on her face.

"Alright. But just this once. If anything like this happens again you're on your own!" Elise warned.

Chris couldn't help but smile at her. She could be so forgiving of him. Chris had never understood the how or why, he just knew that Elise had something special that most people didn't. Chris gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rushed to the garage where Elise kept her equipment.

"Thanks." Chris smiled lovingly at his wife.

"No problem." Elise returned a small smile of her own. "Now let's get started."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_**Elise POV**_

As smart as I am, it took me a little longer to trace this particular number.

_Dan* really does know at least a little bit about what he's doing. _

I couldn't help but be impressed; but knew I was clearly much better as far as overall skill went. Even Dan* realized this, and tried to steer clear of crossing the dangerous woman called Elise.

_**Chris POV**_

"Alright, that should do it." Elise sighed. "According to this, it looks like the call was made near the outskirts of the city, around..." Elise stopped talking suddenly, which didn't make you any less worried about Dan's current state.

"What is it!?" I exclaimed.

Elise simply turned to face you, a rather uncharacteristic, worried, expression on her face.

"Well...it looks like Dan is currently-" Elise paused once more.

"Elise! Tell me, I need to know!" I snapped at her.

She nodded slowly. "Alright, alright. It looks like Dan is currently located near the red light district. Now, this doesn't mean he is in any danger right now, but if we wait too long he could get into some serious trouble. He would have to pass through there to head towards our part of town." Elise finished quietly.

I couldn't stand. Luckily there had been a chair positioned behind me so I hadn't crashed to the floor.

Dan was really adorable. He was tiny, physically weak (not that he would admit it like that), had big, almost pleading, green eyes; he'd get eaten alive in an instant.

Finding enough strength to stand, I formed the firm resolve to bring him back safe and sound, well, as safe and sound as I could.

"Elise-" I began but was cut off.

"Yeah, let's go. I may hate his guts, but he has been a good friend to you, and on some rare occasions, to me."

"Th-thank you." I whispered lovingly as I swooped down swiftly, locking our lips in a kiss.

I was going to owe her big for this, and I would gladly do anything to make it up to her.

_**Dan POV**_

_Shit! This is absolutely perfect!_

These two creeps had approached me a few minutes ago. I had not wanted to enter this part of town if I could help it, but there wasn't any other way to possibly get to Chris' house or my apartment.

"Hey baby, c'mon. I know you'll have a lot of fun hangin' with two choice dudes like us." Creep number one smiled, showing his yellowed teeth off.

"Yeah. We're not so bad once you get to know us." Creep number two chimed in, decreasing what little space I still had. My back was pressed up against the cold concrete wall of a strip club, and to make things worse we were in an alley, the worst possible place to be.

"Look dipshits, I'm really in no mood to deal with two idiots." I stated. I had successfully bluffed my way into perfect physical health so far; however, they were bound to notice my partially blood soaked jeans at some point.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to meet." Which wasn't technically a lie.

I just didn't have any luck today. A hand painfully gripped my shoulder, shoving me back into the wall, and pinning me there.

"Well, whoever is lucky enough to be meeting with your adorable ass will just have to wait until we're done with you." Creep number one was definitely not going to let me get away so easily.

Mustering most of what I had left in physical strength, I squeezed one of his wrists in a vice grip. I put on my best 'if looks could kill' face, and began the threats.

"Look shithead. Did you not hear what I said? I am meeting someone and he's the type that will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and beat you to a bloody pulp, making you wish you were dead. You don't want someone so bloodthirsty after you, do you?" I smiled coldly.

His determination faltered for a moment, but faded quickly when he spotted something he found interesting.

"Ah, so you have yourself a pimp? Then surely he wouldn't mind loaning you out for the right price?" He smirked.

"What gives you that idea?" I asked, curious. Creep number two spoke this time.

"Well isn't it obvious. You have a bunch of hickeys on your neck. Only a pimp would leave that many in such a noticeable place." He chuckled. "And it looks like he had his way with you recently."

I felt my face grow ten shades paler, and my grip loosening.

One of the creeps closed the distance, placing his lips on mine. He tasted faintly like cigarettes. I was scared, and wanted to get away from this awful situation, but I just was too tired.

"That's a good little bitch."

Just as my shirt was being removed I heard something in the distance, something...familiar.

_**Chris POV**_

"Dan! Dan where are you!?" I yelled, frantically searching every nook and cranny of this dreadful place. Elise was following close behind me, re-checking every nook and cranny so that we were sure not to miss anything.

There wasn't another alleyway between the next few buildings. The closest one located next to a stripper club with red and pink neon, flashing, lights.

"I'm going to check over there next!" I yelled to Elise, pointing towards the dark alley. She merely nodded her head, and went back to analyzing the dumpster I'd checked for any possible clues.

_**Dan POV**_

_Chris?_ My brain was currently trying to decide whether or not what I was hearing was a cruel trick of the mind. It wasn't exactly easy to decide considering there was a dick being shoved down my throat, while I , myself, was being sucked off.

I moaned uncontrollably as the treatment continued.

"You must be a masochist or something to be with someone who is this rough on you." Creep two stated as he continued to lap and suck the coppery liquid up, along with a fresh trail of precum. The other had began moving rapidly in and out of my mouth, face fucking me.

A hand suddenly gripped my hair, roughly yanking my head up to look at creep number one.

"Suck it! I won't get off at this rate." He snarled.

Chris was never going to come to the rescue, and I was almost positive I would never get to even see Mr. Mumbles.

_Wait...there it is again!_

"Dan!" I suddenly heard flip-flops slapping rapidly against the cracked concrete, getting ever closer.

The next sound I heard was the cracking of bones, as both the perpetrators curled into the fetal position, clutching at their bloody, now broken, noses.


End file.
